Lioness
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Another demon came to the human world with out permission. But this isn't just any demon this is Lioness of the Sky Lion Tribe. With help from both the detectives and Lioness's past they find her. But can they help her? First 23 chapters now revised.
1. The New Girl

Winter: Hey there everyone. Welcome to the new and improved first chapter to Lioness. Since now I am revising fanfics these new chapters are the only updates I will be making besides Jet's Lost Niece (I should really finish that). Once the Yu Yu Hakusho updates are finished I will revise Reflections in the Water and then write the sequel to that.

Wisdom: You may find the revised stories a bit different from the original. That is because Winter changed the story around and in her opinion it is better.

Winter: Yup. So with out further wait glare at Hiei to make him do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter One: The New Girl:**

A boy who was at the age of fourteen with black hair and chocolate colored eyes hid his head under the pillow wanting to go back to sleep as his alarm clock went off.

The beeping sound was very annoying especially at six in the morning. He reached out his hand to find the clock to shut it off; finally he found the clock and pushed the button to stop the beeping. He was about to doze back off to sleep when his mother came into the room and pulled to covers off of him yelling at him to get up.

His mother had light brown hair and eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were swollen from the nights before drinking. Her summer dress had cresses in it from falling asleep without getting changed.

"Yusuke," she hollered. "Get up for school right now!"

The boy, Yusuke mumbled objections from under the pillow. His mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yusuke if you don't start going to school they'll take you away from me," she said softly. "I know I don't show it but I do want you to stay with me, I can't afford to lose you again…not like last year. Please just go to school, you don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

Yusuke didn't say anything or move for a few minutes. Finally he sat up with the pillow on his lap. "Fine, I'll go."

His mother smiled and left the room for him to get ready. Yusuke sighed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before getting changed into a green jump suit. Once he slicked back his hair with some gel and brushed his teeth he grabbed his black leather bag and walked out the door.

He turned right and began to walk to the high school. He finally reached the huge building after turning onto some streets. Unlike the junior high school, that only held seventh and eighth graders, this held freshman through seniors.

The high school itself was three floors with all of the sports fields and courts in the back. The front of the school had to flights of stairs leading up to the doors. In the middle of the stairs was a small waterfall that fell into a pond with fat fish in it. To block people from disturbing it a small wall was set up in front of it which students sat on in the morning before the first bell rang.

Standing by the wall was a boy dressed in a pair of tan pants with a white blouse that was untucked from his pants and a blue tie. He had strawberry orange hair that curled at the end in its own style. He took a few inches taller then Yusuke.

When he spotted Yusuke he waved his black leather bag in the air calling his name. "Hey! Urameshi!"

Yusuke looked over and met his friend half way. "Hey Kuwabara."

"What classes do you have?" asked Kuwabara pulling out his schedule.

Yusuke fumbled through his pocket to find his, once he found it he handed the schedule to his friend. Kuwabara scanned over both of them.

"We have homeroom, lunch and English together," said Kuwabara handing Yusuke back his schedule.

Before Yusuke could say anything the bell rang ushering students into the building. Yusuke and Kuwabara headed to their homeroom saying hi to their friends who passed and waved.

As they walked they passed to main office and saw a girl standing there listening to the secretary. She stood about five foot, two with long black-layered hair and l silver side bangs that neatly fell over her eyes. Her figure was slim and slender which went well with the blue skirt that ended a little bit above the knees. For a shirt she wore a white blouse that angled at the end, which fit neatly over the top of the skirt for a short bit. The top two buttons were open and a blue tie hung around her neck. For shoes she wore white knee socks with black shoes that had boot heels.

She looked very out of place in the school uniform especially when the boys noticed her silver lip ring.

"You think she's new?" asked Kuwabara. "I never saw her last year and by the looks of it she doesn't look any older then us."

Yusuke shrugged sticking his hands in his pockets. "Come on, the sooner we get to class the sooner the day will be over."

Both the boys walked off towards homeroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara took seats in the back sitting among with their other friends goofing off as the principle made the announcements. The teacher who was assigned the room for the day since homeroom is only once in a while for important days sat at the desk reading a book not having a care in the world.

Once the announcements were over there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called their teacher in a high-pitched voice.

The girl from the office before walked into the room and handed the teacher a piece of paper. She took at and tossed it aside.

"Well you can go sit in that empty seat over there, you," she said and then went back to reading her book.

The girl looked over and walked to the empty seat that was in front of Yusuke and sat down pulling out a small sketchbook and sketching pencil from her black leather bag and began to sketch a picture.

Yusuke watched the girl draw for a while over her shoulder without making it obvious. He had to hand it to her she was really good. Kuwabara had caught his attention.

"Hey, Urameshi," whispered Kuwabara. "Is it me or is she a little freaky? I can't seem to place it, but something is weird about her."

Yusuke had to agree spotting her lip ring. He also noticed that her slightly pointed ears were pierced when she pulled her hair back behind her ears. Her left ear had the industrial bar in her cartilage with two earrings in her earlobe. Her right ear had three earrings in her earlobe and one piercing in the cartilage.

"Yeah well you're ugly, but you're still a nice guy," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke and punched him in the back of the head right when the bell rang and the class filed out into the halls.

The rest of the day lagged on until sixth period, which was lunch. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked outside to some tables that were set up under trees in the back for students to eat outside on a nice day if they choose to.

A girl dressed in the school's uniform with brown hair down to the mid of her back with light brown eyes that stood a few inches shorter then Yusuke waved them over from a table.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" she called them over.

The boys walked over to her. She greeted them both. "Wow Yusuke, you actually showed up to school for once."

"Ahaha, very funny Keiko," snorted Yusuke as they sat down at the table.

"Is that girl new?" asked the girl looking to a tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her gaze.

"We're guessing so," said Kuwabara.

"She's in our homeroom," finished Yusuke.

"She looks lonely," she said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

The boys jumped in objection but it was too late. Yusuke shouted after her.

"Keiko! Get back here!" he shouted.

Keiko ignored the boy's complaints and walked over to the girl. She stood in front of her blocking her light from under to the tree making her stop drawing.

"Hi," said Keiko. "I uh…noticed you were sitting alone and wanted to know if you would like to sit with me and my two friends."

The girl looked up at her with her dull gold eyes that stood out against her black eyeliner and mascara.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Keiko not taking any notice of her eyes thinking they were contacts.

The girl looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara then back up at Keiko. She stood up putting her sketchbook and pencil in her back and smiled at Keiko.

"Sure."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Keiko happily clapping her hands together. "I'm Yukimura, Keiko, and you are?"

"Takizawa, Flash," answered the girl following Keiko over to the table.

"Flash," repeated Keiko. "That's a cool name. Well this is Urameshi, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kazuma."

Flash gave a small wave, Kuwabara grinned and Yusuke gave a nod as he stuffed his mouth. Keiko took her seat next to Yusuke and gestured for Flash to sit next to Kuwabara.

The three began to talk asking Flash questions from where she was from and everything. Suddenly a ring came from Yusuke's pocket. He laughed nervously and excused himself from the table going behind a tree.

Yusuke opened his pink communicator that would look like a compact to someone who didn't know better. "What's up Botan?"

A girl with a light blue ponytail in a pink kimono appeared on the screen. "Yusuke, Koenma needs you in his office right away. Kurama and Hiei are already on their way. Bring Kuwabara with you. This is very urgent!"

"Alright have Koenma open up a portal near by and we'll be there in a few minutes," said Yusuke before closing the communicator.

"Hey guys," said Yusuke walking back over. "Sorry to break up the party but Kuwabara and I need to split. See ya!

He grabbed Kuwabara by the back of the shirt and took off running before Keiko could say anything in disapproval.

"Ugh, it's so annoying when they do that, how they made it to high school is beyond me. Rice ball?" asked Keiko as she offered Flash one.

"No thanks," answered Flash.

"But you have nothing to eat," said Keiko.

"I eat before I came...plus I'm not hungry."

"Oh okay...so what do you have next?"

"Um, Home Ekk? If that's what you call it," answered Flash.

"You mean Home Ech. Cool! You have it with me!" exclaimed Keiko happily.

"Great," said Flash trying to sound as thrilled as Keiko.

When the bell rang the girls packed up there stuff then Keiko showed Flash where the Home Ech. room was. Class had only been going on for twenty minutes and Flash already burnt two trays of cookies, had a bowl of doe go all over the place due to the fact she didn't know how to use the mixer.

The teacher was tired of dealing with her mess ups she put Flash in charge of washing the dishes so she rolled up her blouse sleeves and pulled up her hair then started washing dishes.

Keiko was the best baker in the class and was prancing around the room helping out all of the other students as she baked her cookies. When the bell rang Flash dried her hands and rolled down her sleeves and the buttoned at the end.

"Well that was fun," said Keiko as they walked out of the classroom.

Flash stared at her. Keiko tilted her head.

"What?"

"Fun?" asked Flash. "More like a trip to hell."

Keiko laughed then asked Flash what she had next.

"Oh um...hold on," said Flash as she pulled out her schedule. "Math."

"Oh, well I don't have class with you this period or any others for the rest of the day," answer Keiko looking at Flash's schedule and handing it back to her. "Would you like to go shopping after school? I was supposed to go with Yusuke but he bailed already."

"I can't," said Flash. "The folks who took me in are having their parents over and I need to meet them or something of that sort."

"Oh, okay," said Keiko. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

Flash said goodbye to Keiko and went off to find her next period class. Keiko went to opposite way from Flash thinking to herself.

_It must be hard for her…being adopted. She seems to handle herself well though._

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well I think this is a lot better. Anyway let me know what you think. So please review. Bye for now.

::Credits start going::


	2. Mission

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the second; revised chapter of Lioness. Since I don't have anything to say we will just have Wisdom do the disclaimer and get on with the story. Wisdom?

Wisdom: Hiei?

Hiei: …Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Two:** **Mission:**

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in front of two giant doors that seemed to be hiding some kind of royalty behind it. They both pushed one open and walked in. Behind the doors was a bunch of ogres pushing papers with large brooms, yelling, screaming and trying to get their work done. Once they entered the room the doors automatically shut themselves. It was a relatively small room styled to be some kind of office, normally the room would be empty but with only a few chairs, desk and office chair but at the current moment the room was not only filled with that but many stacks of papers.

"Oh good! You're here!" said a blue ogre in an animal print loincloth running over to them. "Koenma and the others are waiting for you! Come on!"

The blue ogre scampered off with Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow behind. They reached a second set of large doors. The ogre seemed nervous as he opened them for the boys to walk inside.

"Oh hello Yusuke, Kuwabara," said a boy sitting on a bunch of papers that were stacked into forming a chair. He had long red hair and green eyes. He was dressed in tan khaki dress pants with black dress shoes. He had on a light pink blouse with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark pink tie.

"Hey Kurama," said Yusuke. He turned to a guy who seemed to be around the same height as Flash. He had black hair with a white starburst in the middle that seemed to defy gravity and crimson eyes. A black cloak with a white shawl covered his body. "Hiei…"

The one known as Hiei gave a gruff "hn" before looking away.

"Nice to see you two," retorted Yusuke.

"You must forgive Hiei," said Kurama. "He is not his normal self today."

"Gee, I couldn't tell," said Kuwabara.

Hiei turned and glared at Kuwabara about to threaten him when a stack of papers that was sitting on the desk was pushed off to the side. There in the giant office chair was a toddler. He was dressed in tan pants and black shoes. He had on a blue long sleeved shirt with a red sash tied around his waist. On his head rested a tall blue hat with a red circle in the middle. In the circle was the family symbol stitched in black. The rim of the hat was pink with Jr. stitched in black.

"Good you're here," he said calmly. He spoke clearly for someone who had a baby blue pacifier in his mouth. "Please take a seat."

Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed some papers together to make a seat for themselves. Once they were settled they turned to the toddler waiting for him to start.

The toddler pushed a button on his desk and a screen slowly descended from the ceiling. Once the screen was all the way down a picture appeared of a female half demon. She had golden-layered hair that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing gold. Resting on her back were large tan angelic wings. She wore a semi low cut tan shirt that ended a few inches below the breast line. Where her heart would be was a scar in the shape as a sunburst. Her skirt was the same color as her shirt and ended above the knee. For shoes she wore Greek styled light brown sandals that traveled all the way up to below her knee.

"This is Lioness of the Sky Lion Tribe," said Koenma as folders appeared in front of the four boys.

They took the folders out of mid air and started to flip through the copied files as Koenma spoke.

"Lioness is…or was the heir to the throne of the Sky Lion Tribe until she disowned herself from the royal family and took the role of the Captain of the tribe's army."

"Wait," said Kuwabara. "Why did she disown herself from ruling?"

"Yeah that does seem kinda weird," agreed Yusuke.

"Lioness disowned herself from the royal family because she wanted to be loved for who she was not the power she held," answered Koenma. "Lions are very noble creatures, the higher the rank in power the more authority you have, which means everyone will do things for you to like them…."

"And she didn't want that," finished Kurama. "That is noble."

Koenma nodded. "Yes. But everyone loved her; even if she is half human her tribe treated her as if she was of their full blood."

"It says that she was missing for over three hundred years," said Hiei. "Why are we looking for her now?"

Koenma folded his arms and sat back in his chair. "Lioness originally went missing during the tournament fight against Crone years ago, Hiei and Kurama I'm sure you already know of this."

The two nodded.

Koenma sighed and continued. "After that we lost track of her and she never returned to her home as you can read in the files. But a few nights ago we got word that a demon crossed the barrier, though it didn't feel like a powerful demon it was indeed Lioness."

"But Lioness is a powerful demon," said Kurama. "How can it be Lioness?"

"One of our spies found out how Lioness was able to pull the disappearing act during the finals of the tournament with Crone. But you have to swear on your word not to repeat this."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama all exchanged looks before turning back to Koenma.

Koenma thought for a few seconds before going on. "Sometime before her disappearance, she went to see a witch. In exchange for a blink potion and protection charms, she gave up her Thunder Stone. Now a Thunder Stone is like a portion of their heart; it holds their powers. Without it they loose most to all of their powers or worse, die."

"And the charms?" asked Kurama looking up from the folder.

"Some sources say that Lioness knew she and her team wouldn't be able to win, so as part of the exchange she got four protection charms for her team. Why not her as well, I do not know. Perhaps she wanted to disappear," answered Koenma.

"What's a blink potion then?" asked Yusuke.

"Well you see Yusuke," said Kurama. "Like in human lore witches can cast spells and make potions to do the same thing as a spell. Blink is a spell used for fast escape; the only thing is you don't get to choice where you end up. It is randomly picked by the spell or in this case potion in a thirty foot radius."

"Oh," said Yusuke. "So what you are saying is that for all she new is that she could've randomly shown up behind the guy she was fighting instead of being in front?"

"That is correct Yusuke," said Koenma. "She took a great risk in the whole matter."

"But why did she drink the potion?" asked Kuwabara. "It says here that she's beaten him before."

"To be honest Kuwabara, no one knows," answered Koenma. "Not even the demons that were on her team."

"It says here Phantom Harmony was on the team," said Hiei.

"Isn't that the fox in Autumn's head?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes it is," said Koenma. "And since the others on that list are hard to find and/or track down you will be going to America to get Autumn's help in this case. Have fun."

And before the four boys could say anything else Koenma sent them off the Long Island, New York to meet an old friend with the flick of his hand.

Suddenly the phone rang; the blue ogre named George picked it up. "Hello? Oh right away my lord."

He handed the phone out to Koenma. "It's your father sire."

The tiny ruler sighed and took the phone and put it to his ear. "Yes father? ---It's being taken care of sir. ---Yes, I have Urameshi and his team on the case. **He** will also be keeping an eye out on the expecting girl in human world. ---Very good then my Lord, good bye."

With that Koenma hung up the phone as a girl in a pink kimono and blue hair tied up in a horsetail walked into the room.

"Ah Botan," said Koenma as she bowed.

"Lord Koenma," she said. "He's here to see you now."

"Very good," said Koenma. "Send him in."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: GASP! You could this 'he' be?! Only I know and I'm sure of those who either read this or read the old chapters will find out . Anyway please review! I'll make Hiei give you a cookie.

Hiei: I'll do no such thing!

Winter: Liar.

Wisdom: So anyway, please review!

Winter: Bye for now!

::Credits start going::


	3. Autumn aka Phantom Harmony & a Tagalong

Winter: Hey everyone and welcome to the third revised chapter to Lioness. Now dance! ::Dances::. Hoo, look at me go! ::Does a little jig::.

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Sweat drop::

Winter: Anyway, today you will be meeting Autumn and Hinote. Since I feel like I won't be able to give you much of a background on them you should read Dream and Eternal's stories. 'Kay? Good, okay good so let's get the disclaimer done. Hiei.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Three: Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and a Tag-along:**

It was close to maybe around eight am now. A white rabbit with black spots and black floppy ears was staring at a girl with messy shoulder length dark brown hair still sleeping.

The room that they were in was a normal sized room that had boxes pushed into the corners next to the TV and computer. Along the windows were the rabbit's cage and a door that led into the backyard. Over the cage were two windows covered by two anime wall-scrolls.

The rabbit was looking around boredly when he noticed two hazel eyes behind glasses looking into the window. The eyes disappeared for a moment and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

After a few knocks the girl finally woke up and sleepily strolled over to the door and opened it. A boy who stood around six foot dressed in a black t-shirt and tan khaki pants with curly brown hair was standing there. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the girl slammed the door in his face and went over to the bed and fell back asleep.

The boy stood there with his mouth still opened, since the fact that the door was slammed into his face was slowly going through his tiny mind. Once the fact finally came he knocked on the door again.

"Autumn!" he whined. "Come on! Let me in! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Hinote!" shouted Autumn from inside.

"….no…!"

Autumn opened the door again and let her friend inside. He walked in happily and went straight for the kitchen. Minutes later he came back with two bagels and held one over Autumn's face since she was lying on her back in her bed.

The girl opened up her mouth and he placed the bagel in and she started to eat. Both eat in silence, well really Autumn did while her friend turned on the TV and started watching cartoons.

The rabbit was starting to get annoyed since his food dish was empty and he was hungry. He began to make noises trying to get Autumn's attention.

"Hey Autumn," said the boy. "I think he's hungry."

Autumn put the bagel back in her mouth and rolled out of bed before crawling to her rabbit's cage and opened it up. Imedently the rabbit jumped out to go visit the stuffed rabbit they called his girlfriend. The girl continued to put fresh food in the dish before going back to her bed to watch TV.

As the two were watching TV the phone rang, but this wasn't just any normal ring tone, it was Blink182-All The Small Things (don't own). Autumn reached over and picked up her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

Hinote turned to listen to Autumn.

"Oh hello Kura-kura-chan!---no, Hinote's just here---really?!----When?----Okay! Cool!----bye!"

"What did Kurama want?" asked Hinote.

"Him and the others are in New York," said Autumn happily. "They want to meet me in the park."

"Okay, cool let's go!" said Hinote.

Autumn walked away to go get dressed.

**Meanwhile:**

The Spirit Detectives entered the park and looked around for Autumn.

"Well it looks like no one is here!" said Yusuke. "Let's go!"

He began to walk away but realized he was just walking in place due to the fact that Kurama had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"We are a little bit early she should be here in a couple of minutes," said Kurama not letting go of his friend's shirt.

Yusuke gave a sigh of defeat as he sulked and hung his arms. The boys waited a few more minutes before they saw two people and a rabbit walk into the park.

"KURA-KURA-CHAN!" screamed Autumn as she ran towards him, but tripped right in front of him.

Luckily, Kurama was already used to this and simply held out his arms and caught Autumn. She smiled up at him.

"So why are you guys here?" she asked.

Kurama opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"Koenma sent us to find you saying that you could help us."

Autumn looked at Yusuke. "Help? Help you with what?"

As they were talking Hinote walked up with Freckles.

"Hey why are you here?" asked Kuwabara.

"Why am _I_ here?" asked Hinote. "Why are _you_ here?" He pointed and poked Kuwabara in the chest with his index finger.

Kuwabara blinked not understanding what Hinote meant.

Ignoring the two Kurama turned back to Autumn. "It's…Harmony's friend….Lioness. She's alive."

"What?" asked Autumn shocked. "Lioness died in the tournament against Crone. Everyone knows that."

"That's a lie," said Hiei glaring. "And you know it is. Now you are going to tell us what really happened that day."

"I don't know what you mean," snapped Autumn. Her voice changed…it was Harmony speaking through her.

"Yes you do," Hiei snapped back. "You know perfectly well that Lioness never died-"

"She was weak from the previous battle before Crone," snapped Harmony. "He killed her."

"Lies!" snapped Hiei. "You know perfectly well that Lioness had something planned. Tell me fox, how is that you were able to beat Crone when Lioness couldn't? Sure you two are equal or close to it in power. Even if she was weak she still knew his weakness, you don't. Even if she was hurt that still gave her the upper hand letting her win the battle. You know as well as I and the others that Lioness was not killed that day in the tournament."

Harmony didn't say anything; everyone watched Autumn bit her lip in frustration.

"Then if I didn't know his weakness how did I beat him?" Harmony questioned the fire demon.

"Pure luck," he stated flatly. "Plus, you didn't kill him. You managed to knock him out of the ring. The demons in the crowd cheered for you to kill him but you refused, and since that day he's been in jail. I believe he died a few years ago."

"Wow…" said Hinote. "Even Vladimir didn't know that."

Harmony glared at Hiei. "And how do you know all of this."

Hiei smirked and pulled the folder from within his cloak. She sighed.

"Fine, I will help you," said Harmony.

Autumn's eyes rolled into the back of her head; once they turned back to their normal spot she held her head. "Ow, I hate it when she does that. So uh, I guess I'm going to Japan. Er, I guess I have to call my mom."

Autumn pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house number. "Hey mom it's me, I just wanted to let you know Hinote and I are going to spend a few nights with his brother since he's down for a few days. I'll have Freckle's with me. I love you mom, bye."

She sighed and flipped her phone closed. "We'll go get packed and meet you here in a few minutes."

She walked out of the park with Hinote.

"Wait…" said Yusuke. "Did she say "we'll"?"

"Yeah…I guess Hinote is coming to," said Kurama.

"Great," replied Yusuke.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry this took so long to put up and how short it is. Don't worry, I'll try to get chapter four up for the holidays.

Wisdom: Please review!

Hiei: And review or else!

::Credits start going::


	4. New Family & Discovered Memories

Winter: Hey everyone and welcome to the fourth revised chapter of Lioness. I love having fanfics to revise/update. Gives me an excuse to procrastinate on English papers.

Hiei: Smart.

Winter: Yeah, I'm a slacker, oh well. So let's get down to the disclaimer and get the story started.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Wisdom: On with the story!

**Chapter Four: New Family & Discovered Memories:**

Flash was sitting in her ninth period class rather boredly. She was leaning onto the desk propping herself up with one arm. She glanced up at the clock realizing that there was exactly thirty seconds left in the period before the last bell would ring.

Looking back at the teacher and the rest of the class she noticed that they didn't even seem to care, the teacher was still talking while the rest of the class scribbled away in their notebook.

The bell had finally rung; quickly Flash put her books in her bag and stormed out of the classroom making her way back home.

Flash stopped in front of a rather large western styled home. It was three stories high not including the basement. It was a brick house with beautiful crystal windows, the size of the windows depending on the room. On the right side of the house was a large Weeping Willow tree that was as tall as the house, under the tree was a white bench for people to sit under.

She opened the small gate to the fence that encircled the property and walked down a cobblestone path, up a small set of stairs and to two large oak doors. Flash opened one of the doors and stepped inside to what looked like a white sitting or living room.

To her left was a doorway into the kitchen. To her right was a sitting area with three couches, a large one was placed up against a large window. An oak coffee table stood in front of the couch while two other small couches were placed on either side of the coffee table.

The far right wall was one giant mirror. On the opposite wall with the windows was a doorway leading into the dinning room. Decorations went along with the color and style of the room. In front of Flash was a grand stairs case that was in half a circle leading up to an indoor balcony on the second floor.

She started to make her way towards the stairs but was stopped when an American woman that stood about 5'6" with cream-colored hair that was pulled back into a tight bun came walking down the stairs.

"Ah Flash," she said coming down off the stairs. "You're home, how was your first day?"

"It was fine, Mary," answered Flash looking up into her adoptive mother's crystal blue eyes.

"That is good," said Mary fixing her blue work suit jacket.

Flash walked passed her and onto the stairs but was stopped as Mary addressed her again.

"Oh Flash."

"Yes?" asked Flash turning around.

"Don't forget my parents are coming over tonight for dinner," informed the new parent. "I had Trish lay a dress and shoes out for you on your bed."

Flash gave a small bow of thanks and walked up the stairs. The second floor in the house consisted of a study, the master bedroom that Mary and Hoshi shared, along with a spare room, a guest bathroom and a den for Hoshi.

Walking by all of these rooms and doors Flash walked up another flight of straight stairs to the third floor. The third floor was a lot smaller then the second and first. It contained Flash's bedroom, a spare, a bathroom and a small library.

She entered the room right across from the bathroom. It was a relatively large room with a deep purple rug and a purple just a shade lighter on the wall. From the door facing forward there was a queen sized bed with black pillows and a black sheet and blanket. Over that was a deep purple comforter and pillows.

Next to the bed on both sides were two normal sized night tables, one had a clock on it while the other had a phone. On the wall opposite of the bed was a regular sized dresser were a jewelry box and a basket of makeup on it. Next to the dresser was a closet with a hooks hanging on the door. The door was opened showing that there was a mirror hanging on the inside of the door.

On the same wall as the door it went out more almost making a smaller separate room but without a door. In the little "room" was a two-cushioned black couch with a bunch of purple pillows. A few feet in front of the couch was a TV that rested on a stand with cabinets that kept a few DVDs. Behind the TV on the other side of the wall was a normal sized bookcase that was filled with a bunch of books. The only thing different about this little "room" was that the walls were black with a bunch of glow in the dark stars and lights along with other things on the walls.

On the same wall as the door a desk with a laptop computer and a desk light. In front of it was a small desk chair on wheels. On the wall across from that was two glass doors with purple curtains over it that led out onto a small balcony, which was right, near the Weeping Willow.

Flash walked in dropping her bag next to her desk and walked over to the mirror hanging on her closet door and took a look at herself.

"I really don't see how they let girls wear this stupid outfit," she said to herself turning in different directions to get a better look. "Oh well."

She went to her dresser and pulled a pair of gray cotton pants and a white tank top out and walked over to her bed. As she got undressed and neatly folded her school clothes up and placed them on the bed she noticed a cute black small strapped dress and a pair of sandaled high heels next to it.

Shrugging to herself she pulled the gray cotton pants over her legs and to her waist then pulled the white tank top above her head and fixed it so it fit right.

Now that she was in comfortable clothes she could procrastinate on her homework by crawling up on her little couch and watch TV. And that's what she did.

About two hours later Flash was woken by a knock on her closed door.

"Flash," called Mary from the hall. "My parents will be here soon, I just wanted to know if you were ready or not."

"No, not yet," answered Flash sitting up. "I'll get ready now."

"Great, thank you," said Mary then walked away.

The teenager stretched and groaned not really wanting to get up. Once she gathered enough energy she got up and walked over to her bed and changed into the dress.

Once she was changed she looked in the mirror twisting in different directions to get a look at herself. Their maid Trish did have nice taste in clothes. After fixing up her makeup she went to her jewelry box and pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond, a couple of different rings but one in particular was that of what looked like a sword. Along with the rings and necklace she pulled out a charm bracelet with a shield charm hanging from it. Next to where her bracelet would be in the box was a bright orange feather with a hint of red. She couldn't help but force a smile looking at it.

"I can't believe I left without my weapons," she said walking out of the room. "Sometimes I'm such a scatter brain."

As she entered the living room Mary was fixing Hoshi's tie. Hoshi was of Japanese decent. He had short black hair and dark eyes. It seemed that he had just gotten back from work from the tired expression on his face.

"Oh hello Flash," he said when he saw her. "My you look nice tonight, how was school?"

"It was fine, thank you," said Flash.

Just then the doorbell rang Mary opened the door to reveal a couple that seemed to be in their late fifties. The woman had the same colored hair and eyes as Mary and was just a bit smaller. She dressed in black and white.

The man who was with her seemed to be loosing his brown hair. He had brown eyes and also dressed in black and white.

"Mom, dad!" said Mary happily. "Come in, come in."

The couple entered. They greeted each other with kisses on the cheek and firm handshakes while Flash stood quietly on the last step of the stairs.

Once they were done Mary's mother turned to Flash. "So is this the girl?"

"Yes," answered Mary then turned to Flash. "Flash, this is my mother, Maria and my father William."

Flash bowed low. "It's nice to meet you."

A woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties with brown hair tied back dressed in a black skirt and a white tank top walked out bowing low.

"Dinner is ready," she said kindly. "Please make your way to the dinning room."

"Thank you Trish," said Mary leading everyone through the living room into the dinning room.

Everyone sat down around a large wooden table in the middle of the room. The walls were a deep red and the floor was wooden. The decorations matched as needed. There was also a door that led into the kitchen.

As the two couples ate their sushi dinner they talked about various things, mainly about what they did for the past five months since they last saw each other.

Flash sat their boredly picking up some gingerroot with her chopsticks then dropping it again. She continued to do this drowning everyone else out. So was pulled back by the sound of Mary's voice calling her name.

"Flash," said Mary.

"Hm?" asked Flash sitting up straight.

"Answer your grandmother please," said Mary a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry," said Flash turning to Maria. "What did you say?"

"Well next time pay attention girl," snapped Maria.

"I said I was sorry," repeated Flash coolly.

"So what do you like to do?" asked William trying to change the subject.

Flash was shocked; she didn't know he even thought she existed. "I like to draw I guess."

"You guess you like to draw?" questioned Maria. "I'm sure you either do or you don't."

"Maria stop being so hard on the girl," said William.

"If she only thinks she will never be successful in the world when she gets older," protested Maria.

"Mother," said Mary. "She's only fourteen!"

"So?" questioned Mary's mother. "When I was her age I already had a plan on what I wanted to do with my life."

"Maybe you can show them some of your sketches when we retire for coffee, Flash," suggested Hoshi trying to save the poor girl from the very right hand of Satan herself.

"Um, oh…all right," said Flash.

Once Trish had cleared the table and announced that coffee was ready for them in the living room Flash went upstairs to get her sketchbooks while the adults went into the living room.

When she walked into the living room she took a seat in between Mary and Hoshi on the larger couch after handing Maria and William a sketchbook each to look at.

The books contained random drawings and doodles of people at the near by park, students sitting at lunch and pictures of everyday life. There were also pictures of what seemed to be different worlds that often appeared in Flash's dreams, where they were, they could hardly remember.

"These pictures are the most interesting," commented Maria.

"Who is this supposed to be?" asked Mary pointing at a picture of a woman with fox ears and a fox tail.

"Oh her," said Flash. "I had a dream and she was in it…so I drew her."

"Well she's beautiful," said Hoshi.

"Um…thank you," said Flash forcing a smile.

After they were done looking at the sketchbooks the two couples continued with their talk of whatever they were talking about. Flash sat there still with the books on her lap wishing Mary would notice her and send her off to bed.

"Oh my," said Maria. "Would you look at the time? Eleven pm already."

"Is it that late?" asked Mary. "Flash, why don't you go to bed?"

Flash quickly got up and bid goodnight to everyone then went upstairs. Once she got to her room she closed the door behind her and placed her sketchbooks back on her desk.

She should really do her homework…oh well. After moving her school clothes onto her desk chair she got changed back into her gray cotton pants and white tank top then hung up the dress and placed the shoes in her closet.

Flash stood in front of the mirror and stared long and hard directly into her own eyes, slowly her reflection began to morph into another person. When it came into clear view a woman stood there but she didn't look very normal.

Her body was of a human but with a lion's tail, fangs, eyes and her nails are long to represent claws. She also had two tan angelic like wings resting on her back. She had golden-layered hair that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing gold. She wore a semi low cut tan shirt that ended a few inches below the breast line. Where her heart would be was a scar in the shape as a sunburst. Her skirt was the same color as her shirt and ended above the knee. For shoes she wore Greek styled light brown sandals. On her wrists she wears golden bracers.

"So what's exactly the master plan? Because I can't remember much, maybe next time trying to cross the barrier we won't lose our memory, sound like a plan?" Flash asked the woman in the mirror.

She glared at Flash and didn't say anything.

"So let me guess," mocked Flash. "You don't have one?"

'_Careful human,_' warned the person in the mirror. _'You may be my human half but I still have no doubt in hurting you.'_

"Ah but you need me," said Flash. "Not only am I part of you but you need me to walk in this world freely without anything happening."

The woman didn't say anything. Flash rolled her eyes and walked away from the mirror and crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted to look like a cloudy night with a full moon. Flash had painted it herself along with the rest of the room.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't a pleasant one due to another haunting dream.

The lion creature woman that Flash was talking to in the mirror was there sitting under a tree sketching something, it seemed to be that she was drawing the woman dressed in a blue Chinese styled dress. She had a black foxtail with a blue ribbon tied to it, black hair and black fox ears. Her right ear had a chip in it.

The wind blew causing a small breeze through the trees; the fox's black locks blew into her face covering her cloudy blue eyes. A small bird that had the colors of fire sat on her lap fluffing up his feathers.

"Is something bothering you?" she questioned the fox. "Harmony?"

"No its nothing," answered Harmony. "Just thinking."

"Oh…" said the lion woman.

After a few more moments Harmony broke the silence. "Lioness?"

The lion woman named who went by the alias of Lioness looked up.

"What?"

"Oh…never mind," said Harmony. "Hey are you done drawing me yet?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah," answered Lioness.

The bird flew out of Harmony's lap when she went to get up. The bird's name was Jouka, which meant sacred fire. Harmony walked over to Lioness pushing Lioness's sword and shield out of the way with her foot so she could take a seat down next to her friend.

"Hey that's pretty good. Hey look you got my good side," said Harmony.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Lioness.

"No I'm serious," said Harmony. "I really like it."

They were quiet for a while until Harmony placed something in Lioness's hand. When she looked at it she realized it was one of Jouka's feathers. She gave Harmony a puzzled look.

"Something to remember me by," answered the fox.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Phew. Well I finally got this chapter done, and its x-mas day, so this is my gift from me to you. I hope you all had a good holiday and if you don't celebrate anything I hope your day was good.

Wisdom: So please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: Oh, I don't know why I'm even saying this but my friend thought that she should share the information to me that her mother tried giving her x-mas tree a shower. I don't know why she did so or why I was even told this but I thought I should share, okay bye now.

::Credits start going::


	5. Only 181 Days & Seven Periods of School

Winter: Insert long dramatic sigh here. Well I planned to update a lot earlier but Bay went lame and I was too worried about him (pulled something in his leg…stupid horse), then I conformed back to mall-ratism, and before I new it midterms are here. Argh. Curse my math teacher for not having the skill of teaching and making the test open notebook. Yes, that is a good thing but I have no notes so I had to borrow a textbook from my cousin (one of the teachers who help kids with stuff) to write my own notes. I have five more chapters to write down. Insert grumbling here.

Wisdom: It's your own fault for procrastinating.

Winter: Oh stuff it.

Wisdom: Excuse me?!

Winter: Insert burp. Hiei do the disclaimer.

Hiei: …Winter doesn't own YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Five: Only 181 Days and Seven Periods of School Left:**

The next morning Flash shot up out of her sleep panting hard, and wet with sweat. Another restless sleep. But that wasn't the only thing that had woken her. A beeping sound was coming from the clock that rested on one of her night tables; she reached over and hit the button on it to make it stop.

Flash sat there for a minute letting herself wake up. Her black hair was messy and her golden eyes were swollen and crusty. Once she crawled out of bed she straightened out her clothes and left her room to go across the hall and into the bathroom to take a shower.

She walked in closing and locking the door behind her. It was a pretty small bathroom. There were blue tiles on the floor and walls. Every few tiles were black to create some kind of pattern along the walls. There was a white toilet and sink. On the far wall from the door was a stall shower with a crystal door in the right corner. Next to the shower was a set of shelves going into the wall above a pair of cabinets, which held things like spare towels, toilet paper and so on. The shelves held decorative items that you would find in a bathroom.

After going to the shower and turning the water on she opened up the mirror above the sink and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. Once she was done with that she undressed and stepped into the shower and relaxed under the steaming water before she began to bathe.

Once Flash stepped out of the shower she grabbed a black towel and pulled it around her body and tucked the end in so it stayed on like a little dress that covered her. She pulled a brush from the bottom self that had other things such as body lotion and other hair products.

She brushed the knots out of her wet hair and took her hairdryer and began to dry out her hair straight. Before going back to her room Flash took some body lotion and smoothed it out on her legs and arms.

When Flash walked back into her room carrying her clothes she found her bed already made with a clean set of the school's uniform neatly laid out. She closed the door behind her and dropped her clothes and towel on the floor by her bed and went over to her dresser to grab a pair of undergarments. Once she got dressed Flash walked over to her mirror on the inside of the closet door and began to put on her makeup and jewelry.

"Flash!!!" called Trish from the second floor. "Hurry up or you are going to be late!"

The girl sighed and grabbed her bag and shoes and headed down stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen was of normal size, with a light wooden floor and cream-colored walls. There was a small square table next to a set of windows. While a refrigerator, stove, washing machine, sink and counters lined up along the other wall. The decorations followed as need to match the kitchen.

Hoshi and Mary were already dressed and seated at the opposite ends of the table reading a copy of the morning paper while sipping their morning coffee and eating their breakfast.

"Good morning," said Hoshi as he heard Flash walk in.

"Morning," yawned Flash.

"Are you hungry?" asked Trish as she fussed with a pot in the sink trying to get the dried food off of it. She wore a pair of plain jeans with a white shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. Her hair was pulled back already.

"No thanks," answered Flash.

"Well than you can take the money on the counter and be on your way to school," said Mary not looking up from the paper. "We will see you when we get home tonight."

Flash knew that she was being dismissed so she slipped on her shoes and took then money and left the house and walked to school.

On her way to school she stopped at a local coffee shop called The Kohi-Potto. A lot of University students hung out there when they weren't in class. The high school seniors liked to go there as well to get that college feel. But Flash didn't care about being noticed or getting a feel of any kind. She was a tired, hungry and crabby high school freshman who just wanted a cup of coffee.

After getting her cup of coffee with some of her lunch money she continued walking to school. When Flash got there she noticed Keiko waiting for her by the stairs.

"Flash! Hey Flash!!!!" she yelled as Flash tried hiding among the other students hoping to slip away

Keiko ran up to her. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Oh sorry," said Flash cursing mentally. "I'm still a little tired…didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh okay, well come on were going to be late," said Keiko as she dragged Flash up the stairs almost spilling her coffee.

The girls walked up to the second floor together.

"Well my class is down the hall," said Keiko. "I'll see ya in lunch!"

Keiko waved good-bye as she walked down the hall. Flash continued to walk through the hall to the other side of the second floor where her English level seven class was.

The English and Math classes were put together by level of the students and not grade. The levels are from one to ten; one being the lowest and ten being the highest. This means that in a student's English and Math class they can be taking the class with freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors.

Just as the bell rang Flash was sitting down in the seat that was assigned to her. She sat there quietly as the class continued to talk about various things. When the teacher slid the door open and walked in clearing her throat as a que for everyone to be quiet.

Once the class quieted down the teacher sat at her desk and pulled out a list with everyone's names on it. The teacher was a small woman with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She dressed in long skirts and a flowing shirt and shawl that always went with her mood. Today she was wearing deep yellow so Flash guessed that she was in a good mood.

"Please stand and call "here" when I say your name," she told the class then began to read off names.

"Takizawa, Flash," she called.

Flash stood up from her seat. "Here."

"Takizawa?" asked the girl next to her, she looked like another freshman. "As in Takizawa Software?"

Flash looked at her. "Yeah…why?"

"That means you live in that western styled house," she said with delight. "It must be so much fun living there. Tell me, what's in like having an American family?"

Flash blinked not understanding why this girl was getting so excited over something so plain. But before she could answer the teacher yelled at them for talking and began to teach her lesson.

"Today class we will review the letters and numbers of the English language before going on to grammar and then spelling," she said. "Now everyone stand up and start saying the Alphabet as I point at you. Flash you start."

"A," said Flash on command as she was pointed at.

The class went of for the next forty-five minutes. Once the bell rang the class packed up their stuff and filed out into the hall to go on to their next class. Flash's new destination was Drawing and Painting.

As she walked on to class she was thinking to herself. _I didn't see Yusuke or Kuwabara this morning, come to think of it…I wonder why, their energy seems to be strong._

'_Maybe they got hit by one of those moving things,'_ suggested the woman that Flash was talking to in the mirror…except she wasn't in the mirror, but in her head.

_Wow, you're funny_ Flash thought coolly before ignoring the voice.

In Drawing and Painting the class started on their first project, which was painting a floral scene on a canvas. Flash decided to paint a Cherry Blossom tree with the blossoms falling onto and covering the whole ground, with a setting sun behind it.

But first they had to draw the picture onto the canvas so that is what Flash spent the period doing. The teacher was a very tall man with bleached colored hair and brown eyes, he always dressed in a pair of nice pants and a nice short sleeved blouse but no one could ever tell since he always had his art smock on.

When he came over to Flash she stood behind her and watching her gently draw out the lines on the canvas like she was painting.

"Good job Flash," he said before walking off.

Flash sighed as she continued to sketch out onto the canvas.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I know nothing really happened in this chapter…it was more of a filler but I didn't want to put anything big yet cause I need to study and writing would take up more time and I want to try to keep the same (or more) about of chapters I already have.

Wisdom: Yes now you must study.

Winter: Oh yippie.

Wisdom: So please review!

Hiei: Or else!

Winter: Sayonara.

::Credits start going::


	6. It is the Chapter After 5 & Before 7

Winter: Huzzah for more procrastination!! I should really get those math notes done…oh well. Critical lens essays suck. And huzzah for this being the sixth revised chapter!

Wisdom: I'm not going to even bother.

Winter: Huzzah for spare-ation for a headache! Now disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: And now for your story. GASP!

**Chapter Six: It is the Chapter After Five and Before Seven:**

Flash found her way into the girls' locker room after lunch. Once she found her locker and opened it up after putting in the combination she got changed into the school gym clothes.

"This school has a uniform for everything," muttered Flash to herself.

Once she was finished changing she walked out into the gym and sat down on the mats and began to stretch like the other students. The gym had all of the gymnastic equipment up.

After a few more minutes the teacher came out and broke the class up into groups according to the equipment they were assigned to for the day. Lucky Flash got the balance beam with four other girls who looked like they could be cheerleaders.

The girls went onto the beam doing some pretty advanced stunts that followed flips in the middle of the beam and walking on hands and other such stuff.

When it was Flash's turn she sat on the mats and took off her shoes and socks before climbing up onto the beam. Slowly she straightened out her legs before taking her hands off the beam and getting her balance.

Once she was balanced, Flash felt the beam under her feet before doing a little routine that was similar to what the other girls did. It was a mix of turns that you would see in a ballet and a backwards cart wheel ending off of the beam.

"Good job Flash!" said the gym teacher who walked over to watch her. "You got very nice balance and posture."

"Uh, thanks," said Flash.

"All right class! You can go get changed now!"

And at those wonderful words the students piled back into the locker room.

After the bell bang Flash went to her biology class for two periods that was on the third floor. The class spent both periods taking notes. After biology was lunch. Once the bell rang Flash walked down to the second floor to drop off the books that she didn't need at her locker.

Once she stored her books she headed down stairs to go get some lunch. The cafeteria was a large room with many tables and stands for different kinds of food, from burgers to sushi.

Flash got on line at the sushi bar to get a couple of cucumber rolls. Once she had her food and drink she set off outside through to large open doors that lead out into the back near the fields and tracks.

She was going to take a seat down at the table when Keiko found her.

"Flash!" she said walking over quickly to her.

"Oh, hey Keiko," said Flash.

"Oh don't sit there," said Keiko as Flash tried sitting down at a table. "The track team is running, let's go sit on the bleachers and watch!"

"Uh….okay…..?"

The two girls walked over to the track that surrounded the football field. They climbed up into the middle of the bleachers then pulled out their lunch and began to eat.

Within three minutes of eating Yusuke and Kuwabara came walking over to them.

"Hey girls," said Yusuke. "What's up?"

"Eating then stabbing my eyes out with these chopsticks," said Flash.

"Just watching the dreamy seniors track team run," said Keiko in a daze.

"Pah!" said Yusuke. "I can run circles around those guys!"

"I highly doubt that," said a voice from behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The boys jumped in surprise and turned around, Yusuke's face widened in shock.

"Mr. Takanaka!" cried Yusuke. "What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you have a job?"

Mr. Takanaka was a teacher at the junior high that Yusuke respected only. He was an average size man a bit on the heavy side who wore a brown work suit and tie.

"Yes, I do, Yusuke," replied the man. "It's being your principle. I was transferred."

Yusuke fell over not believing what he heard. Keiko imedently jumped up and bowed.

"I am happy to hear of your success sir!" she said.

Takanaka smiled and thanked her before turning to Yusuke. "So can you boys tell me why you never showed up to your classes after lunch yesterday?"

Both boys stammered trying to think of some type of excuse. Takanaka stared at them.

"Yes, well that's what I thought," he said. "And as punishment you will run the track for the rest of the period. Get going boys."

"What?!" asked Kuwabara and Yusuke in union. "We can't do that! We had nothing to eat!"

"Consider it part of the punishment," said Takanaka before walking away with a faint whatever wave.

"Well you heard the man," said Flash. "You better get running."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down to the track grumbling. After many moments of laughing and amusement the bell rang and off to Home Ech. Followed by Home Ech. was Math level 7 and then Global History level 4.

After school was over Flash went back to her locker again to get the books she needed to do homework in, even though the chance of her actually doing the homework was very slim. As she walked down the stairs to leave the building she heard someone calling her name.

"Flash! Yo' Flash!"

She turned around to see Yusuke walking quickly down the stairs after her. When he caught up with her he look down at her.

"Do you want to come with me and Kuwabara? We have some friends we'd like you to meet," he said.

"No thanks," said Flash before walking away.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked himself. "And what's with her eyes…it's just gold…Eeeeee! Wait a minute! That demon! She had gold eyes! Oh man, I gotta go find the others."

When Flash got home there was a note stuck on the counter near the coffee pot.

_Dear Flash,_

_Mary and Hoshi are stuck at work and won't be home until late and I had to leave due to another family emergency. I left some dinner in the fridge for you and money if you want to order some take out something. Be safe, call if you need anything and try not to set the house of fire._

_Trish-_

After walking up to her room to drop off her books out onto her bed and sticking her sketchbook and pencil in there she got changed into a pair of tight light blue jeans and a gray tank top.

She walked back down stairs carrying her bag and all black low-top chucks and put them on before leaving to go to the park locking the door behind her; not wanting to be in an empty house.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Short I know but leave me alone, at least I'm updating again within the same month.

Wisdom: Gotta give her credit for that.

Winter: Exactly so please review!

::Credits start going::


	7. Sushi

Winter: All righty people, this is the seventh revised chapter. I want to apologize for not updating for a while…I have an excuse! My computer died so I got a new one and I had to wait for my dad to buy this thing to transfer my files for me since I am hopeless when it comes to fixing computers. Anyway I have a few announcements...

Maki finally conformed to myspace like the rest of the mindless zombies (kudos Maki!)

I'm sorry for not reading/reviewing anyone's updates…I'm falling behind again I know.

Dream wants to set up this livejournal community thing for our fanfics so uh get an account por favor.

Winter ish the sorry.

Wisdom: Get on with it already, please?

Winter: Hiei-a do-o el disclaimer-o, now-o. Isn't my Spanish great?

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight…I really hate you.

Winter: Oh shut up.

**Chapter Seven: Sushi:**

Now back in Japan, Kurama, Hiei, Autumn and Hinote sat at a park near Yusuke's house waiting for him and Kuwabara to return. The boys said they had to head back to school for whatever reason.

Autumn smiled as she sat down on a swing, Hinote on the one next to her.

When did they say they were coming back?" asked Hinote looking up at the others.

"They should be back shortly," answered Kurama putting his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should start coming up with ideas on why Lioness came into human world. Any ideas Autumn?

In union they all turned to stare at Autumn she shrunk in her seat on the swing.

"What?! How am I supposed to know?" she whinnied.

"Her and Harmony were best friends," said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara walked up to them.

"What does that have to do with anything? They haven't seen each other in over a hundred years!" claimed Autumn.

"As much as I hate agreeing with this idiot," began Hiei. " She has a point, Harmony knowing about Lioness now is like Kuwabara growing a brain. It's not possible."

"HEY! DON'T START WITH ME SHORTY!" threatened Kuwabara.

"You want to fight me? Come on!" spat Hiei. "I wouldn't mind ridding myself of you."

"Now, now," said Kurama. "Friends don't fight, behave."

"Oh give it a rest Kurama," said Hinote. "If they fight, we'll be entertained and have one less idiot to deal with."

"Yeah then all we have to do is get rid of you," stated Autumn staring at him.

"HEY!" shouted Hinote.

As the group was bickering Yusuke's stomach growled. Everyone turned and stared at him. He laughed nervously.

"Heh, guess I'm hungry," he said. "Let's get something to eat, we can always start tomorrow."

The other's agreed and got up and exited the park. On the way out Yusuke bumped into Flash.

"Hey Flash," said Yusuke.

"Oh hey," said Flash quietly looking up at him.

Yusuke tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

"No," she answered. "The adoptives are stuck at work and my house keeper had a family emergency. I hate being in that big western style house by myself…so I thought I would just stay at the park."

"Yusuke don't you think it would be nice of you to introduce us to your friend?" asked Kurama politely.

"Huh? Oh, right. Flash this is Autumn and Hinote from America. Hiei and Kurama," introduced Yusuke gesturing to everyone as he said their names.

"Its nice to meet you Flash,' said Kurama holding out a hand to shake Flash's.

Flash took his hand and lightly shook it. When their hands made contacts Kurama's eyes quickly widened but he narrowed them back before anyone could notice.

"Hi'ya small girl with gold eyes!" chirped Autumn.

_Oh crap! _Thought Yusuke. _I almost forgot, oh man I can't say anything now…_

"Uh Hi…" said Flash.

"Well we're going to get a bite to eat," said Kuwabara. "Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks," said Flash. "I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," said Yusuke flinging an arm around Flash's shoulders and started walking. "You're new here, you need to make friends, be merry, find good places to eat and get drunk!"

"Yusuke!" scolded Kurama.

"Relax," sighed Yusuke. "I was only kidding! About the eating part! C'mon, I'm in the mood for sushi."

They all walked about two blocks before coming to a small Sushi House. They walked in and were greeted by a hostess dressed in a pink kimono with Sakura Trees along the skirt part. The obi of the kimono was a deep red with gold trimming. On her feet were soft slippers.

The Sushi House was small and kept the oriental Japanese tradition.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "How many?"

"Uh…seven," said Yusuke doing a head count.

"Very well, follow me," she said and led them to a separate room in the back with a table that held up to ten people.

After she kneeled on the little step and opened the door everyone took off their shoes and lined them up along the side before stepping into the room and taking a seat around the table on floor pillows.

Once they were seated she passed down menus. "I'll give you a few moments to look over the menu while I bring out your tea, soup and salad."

"Thank you," said Kurama.

She gave a small bow and closed the door. Yusuke rubbed his hands together before opening his menu.

"All right guys," he said. "It's a Thursday night, I'm surrounded by friends, my mother is out getting drunk and partying, I'm starving and Kurama's treating! Let's dig in!"

Kurama sighed. "I really wish you would be more responsible Yusuke."

"Relax! I'll pay you back…now what to get," said Yusuke looking at the choices.

"Well why don't we get a combo order?" suggested Hinote. "That way Autumn can get the vegetarian and we can get the meat."

"All right, fine. But I'm picking the fish!" declared Yusuke.

"Hell no!" said Kuwabara. "You always get to pick! I'm picking this time!"

"Fat chance!" snapped Yusuke.

Kurama leaned over to talk to Flash since he sat between her and Autumn. "A bit childish don't you think?"

Flash gave a small shrug. Just then a waitress dressed in a plain blue kimono opened the sliding door with a tray of small blows of salad, soup for everyone and a pot of tea.

Once everyone was served they ordered a set of vegetarian sushi and meat. As they waited for their meal to get there they talked while eating their salad with ginger dressing and miso soup.

After about fifteen minutes there was another knock. The waitress was there with their orders. She placed the two relatively big plates.

"Enjoy your meal," she said then bowed and closed the sliding door behind her.

Everyone at once began eating. The plates were filled with Anago, Tako; Akami, Sayori, Maguro, Zukel Kohada, Saimaki Ebi, Torigai, Takenoko, Kabu Tsukemono, Sugiku no Ha Maki and other types of sushi.

Everyone talked happily as they ate. Every few minutes or so Flash would flicker her eyes up and see Hiei staring at her from across the table.

_This is getting annoying_ Flash thought to herself.

'_You're telling me,'_ commented Lioness.

Flash felt her take over her eyes so she could get a look around at everyone. _'These fools have high spirit energy. I'm curious about the humans mostly.'_

_Don't even worry about it,_ Flash told her as she gained control back over her eyes.

She looked to see Hiei staring at her again. "What?" she asked.

Hiei hned and turned away before looking at her again.

"Hiei it is rude to stare," advised Kurama.

"Well can I help it?" asked the fire demon. "Why does this human have golden eyes?" He narrowed his eyes staring at her.

Everyone turned to stare into Flash's eyes. Out of embarrassment she looked down.

"Well?" demanded Hiei.

"They're contacts," answered Flash narrowing her eyes and staring back. "I also have really light colored eyes so the colored contacts give it this gold effect."

"See?" said Autumn. "Now leave her alone, tiny thing."

Before Hiei could threaten Autumn Flash's phone rang. Quickly she took it out of her bag.

"Hello?---Oh hi---Can you hold on?" Flash looked at everyone and said excuse me before she slowly got out of her seat, opened the door and slipped on her shoes and walked outside into an ally.

"Okay, I'm back----At some sushi place----I ran into some people from school, they invited me----do you need me home?-----oh…okay then, bye."

Flash turned around to see Hiei standing at the entrance/exit of the ally. She took a step back a bit confused on why he was outside blocking her way. He slowly came walking towards her.

"That little contact story highly amused me," he said coolly making her back up as he walked closer to her. "Do you think I'm stupid, Flash? Do you think I couldn't tell when you were lying? You have a high amount of energy for a plain human."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Flash now pushed up against the wall.

"That's crap!" yelled Hiei and punched the wall next to Flash's head cracking some of the bricks.

Flash took this time to bring up her leg and knee Hiei in the stomach as hard as she could. He jumped back and glared.

_Oh this is just great! Now he's angry._ Flash thought to Lioness.

'_Relax, just let me take over.'_

Hiei watched as Flash's eyes rolled to the back of her head. When they rolled back they were a more piercing gold.

"I knew there was something weird about you," said Hiei. "You're no human at all."

"Actually," scoffed Lioness kicking some dust with her foot. "I'm only half. But you….you are a full demon, although I can smell two bloods in your body."

"You shut up," demanded Hiei and lunged at Lioness with his arm stretched out to punch her.

Lioness stepped to the side and lunged back at Hiei. This is where the fight began, they exchanged, kicks, punches, blocks and so on. Within five minutes Kurama, Autumn, Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara came outside looking for them since they paid the bill.

When they saw the two fighting Kurama, Kuwabara and Hinote ran over to Hiei to hold him back while Yusuke ran over to Lioness to hold her back, but since their heights didn't match well he had to end up picking the poor thing up.

"Let me go!" growled Hiei trying to get to Lioness and dragging the ones holding him down with him. They fell over on top of Hiei.

For the hell of it Autumn walked over to them and sat on their backs.

"Hiei! This is insane!" shouted Kurama. "Why did you attack Flash?"

"You idiots!" shouted Hiei. "She's no human! She's a demon!"

Everyone turned to look at Lioness.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" defended Lioness.

"Liar!" accused Hiei.

Suddenly there was a little pop and Koenma appeared with Botan at his side.

"Good job Hiei," said Koenma then turned to Lioness. "Lioness of the Sky Lion Tribe, you are under arrest for leaving demon world, traveling to spirit world and settling in human world without a permit. Yusuke if you would be so kind…."

"Uh…sure," said Yusuke as he followed Koenma and Botan into a portal with Lioness in tow.

The others got off of Hiei and followed them through the portal.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well this is a little over seven pages so I think I'll stop here. Plus I just want to get a chapter up. Again I apologize for the long wait, it really was out of my control though. I have a suggestion for a computer game though. Its called American McGee's Alice. It's an old game but very well done I think, of course I haven't beaten it yet but you get to kill things so I like it.

Its basically about after Alice leaves Wonder Land and her parents die in a fire, she is then committed to an insane asylum. There the rabbit comes and gets her and bring her back. But Wonder Land is all evil and stuff.

It's a good game, you all should invade the gaming stores and buy it. But it's made for windows 95 & 98 but I have XP and it works fine. So give it a shot.

Wisdom: With that said please review. If you are ever wondering about the coming along of updates check out Winter's Otaku. Her penname is XxFlashxX, but the link is in her profile.

Winter: Later.

::Credits start going::


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

Winter: Hello and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. Here I will be taking things a little differently like I did in the last chapter.

I'm sorry if this chapter and future ones are all OMG MY LIFE IS SO OVER ANGST! It's just that Bay's leg isn't any better and I'm worried about him, plus my bipolar-ness is kicking in. I'll try to avoid it though.

Wisdom: We are hoping to get Lioness done and over with before April. But that chance of that happening is slim since March is term paper month.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight. Everything else belongs to Winter.

**Chapter Eight: Old Habits Die Hard:**

Once Yusuke dragged Lioness through the portal she looked around to see that she was in Koenma's office. The toddler leapt onto his chair and spun around facing everyone else.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Lioness?" he asked.

Lioness was silent. Yusuke who was holding her arms behind her back looked down in shame.

When no reply came from Lioness, Koenma sighed. "Fine, Yusuke bring her to the dungeons until she's ready to talk."

"But Koenma, Flash-"

"This is not the human you know as Flash, Yusuke," said Koenma. "What you see is just a shell, a disguise for a demon."

Yusuke bowed his head and brought Lioness out of Koenma's office. They walked through the room of the busy ogres, through the hall to the elevator. An ogre was standing in the elevator.

"Hello Master Yusuke!" he said. "Where shall I take you?"

"The dungeons please," said Yusuke quietly.

"Uh, yes sir," said the ogre and pressed at button.

When the doors opened two guard spirits dressed in armor greeted Yusuke.

"We'll take her from you now," said the first one.

"Very well," said Yusuke and passed Lioness over to the guards.

He stepped back into the elevator looking down right before the doors closed he looked up to see Lioness looking back at him with sorrowful eyes.

When Yusuke went back up to Koenma's office everyone else was gone but the tiny ruler who was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. When Koenma saw Yusuke standing in front of his desk with a mixed face of emotions the toddler sighed and put down his pen.

"Yusuke," he said. "Don't feel bad. Lioness broke the law. You had to arrest her."

"But she didn't hurt anyone," said Yusuke. "Why can't she just stay in human world?"

Koenma leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Because there are already too many demons running around in human world. I don't want to have to worry about one more."

"I read through her file and she hasn't done anything to break the law," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you have to try and understand where I am coming from," said Koenma. "If Lioness had never left demon world I wouldn't have to arrest her. But since she did I had to. That is a big crime here, you know that."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Yusuke. "Kurama and Hiei are allowed into human world."

"That is because they work for me," said Koenma.

"So offer her a job!" said Yusuke.

Koenma sighed and didn't say anything. Yusuke looked down at his feet and waked to the door.

"I'll be in my room," he said then walked out of Koenma's office.

That night Flash was lying down on the cot in her cell looking up at the ceiling. She had one leg stretched out while the other was bent at the knee and up. For a pillow she used her arms.

_Well this is a fine mess you got us into,_ she thought to Lioness.

She felt a sort of vibration in her head. Lioness growled.

'_Shut up. I never planned for Koenma to show up.'_

Flash let a sigh. _Man I could use a cigarette._

'_You know that's bad for you,'_ said Lioness.

Well you're the one with the addiction. It just some how infects me. I was trying to quit until this whole thing happened.

Lioness was about to say something back to her human half but she sensed something. _'Someone's coming.'_

When the person who had walked into the dungeon stopped in front of her cell she turned her head to see who it was. When she saw the person she looked back up at the ceiling.

"What do you want?' asked Flash coolly.

Hiei threw a pack of Newport's and a black lighter through the cell bars. The lighter made a clicking sound as it landed on the floor. Flash looked over onto the floor at sat up. She got up and reached for her returning addiction.

"They fell out of your pocket while we were fighting," said Hiei.

Flash put one of the cigarettes in her mouth and lit it. She took a drag before taking the cigarette out of her mouth and exhaling.

"Thanks," she said sitting back down on her cot and leaning against the stonewall.

Hiei watched her take a few more drags on the cigarette.

"I don't know much about humans or their world but I wouldn't doubt those are bad for you," he said watching her.

Flash exhaled the smoke from her lungs and picked her head up off the wall and looked at Hiei.

"You're right," she said giving a half-witted smile. "They are bad for anyone's health. But old habits die hard; though I'm sure you already knew that."

Hiei stared at her with cold crimson eyes for a moment. "Why did you go to human world?"

"You mean why did Lioness go to human world," corrected Flash. "Well she's looking for something, something to heal an old friend of her's. Exactly what I'm not too sure. You see, when we crossed the barrier there was an accident. She lost most of her memory and I am haunted by it."

Hiei didn't say anything for a long time. He stood there and watched Flash's cigarette die down to a bud. She squished it against the floor and lit up another one.

"Listen," said Flash sitting up on the cot holding her cigarette between her fingers exhaling smoke. "You've been standing there for over an hour hardly saying anything. You can either help me find a way out of here or leave. It's up to you, either way it works out for me."

Hiei glared at Flash before walking off. Flash sighed and went back to laying down how she was before except only one arm stayed behind her head. The other held her cigarette.

She stared at it as it smoldered down a half an inch to her fingertips before flicking it to the ground and rolling over to face the wall.

The cigarette lay on the floor of Flash's cell slowly burning out. When it was turned to ashes everything went dark.

**End of Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry for the shortness but I rather get this up 'cause I don't know when I'll have the time to update again. I know when some people write fanfics with OCs turn the OCs into themselves; I just want to say a few things.

I am not basing Flash off of myself thought she is like me. I gave her some of my interests such as coffee, style of clothes, drawing and so on. But I do not smoke, have black hair with silver bangs and I'm not 5'3". I am proudly long legged at the height of 5'7" and a half and have never smoked a cigarette in my whole life. Nor to I cut myself (you'll learn about this in other fics).

In my characters, for those who know me will see some kind of similarity we share but that happens with every author or authoress. And you can't say, "Oh that doesn't work with me". It does, if you truly made up the character it came from your mind which already makes it part of you.

As a heads up I abuse my characters. As much as I love them I give bad habits, hurtful past, and a lot of angst. I am an angst writer but I try to even things out but writing comedy along with it. The last fanfics I plan on writing for my Dance of the Lioness series you'll understand more of what I'm talking about.

So please review and have a good life and luck with your writing.

::Credits start going::


	9. A Second Chance

Winter: Hello and welcome to the ninth revised chapter of Lioness! Huzzah. I'll put all announcements at the end so no one forgets about anything.

Wisdom: Hiei, disclaimer?

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight. Everything else belongs to Winter unless other wise stated.

**Chapter Nine: A Second Chance:**

The next morning Flash was woken up by the sound of her cell door opening. Slowly she opened her eyes and propped her self on her elbow to see a guard opening to the door.

"Let's go," he said. "Your hearing is in a few minutes."

"Sounds trilling," said Flash sarcastically getting up and stretching.

The guard led her to the elevator and dragged her in. When the bell went off and the doors opened they continued down a hallway into a large room. It had a long table that five spirits sat behind. In the middle of them was Koenma with a judge's mallet in his hand.

The guard led Flash to a chair that sat in front of the table then stood behind her and off to the side. Behind Flash were some benches that ogres, other spirits, Yusuke and the gang sat on.

Once Flash was seated Koenma hit the mallet three times on the table.

"Lioness you are under arrest under five accounts," said Koenma. "Will the council please read them?"

An old female spirit cleared her voice and put on her reading glasses. "Crossing the barrier, traveling and staying in human world without a permit, taking form of a human and socializing with humans."

"How do you plea?" asked Koenma.

"Innocent to one," answered Lioness. "If you lug heads knew anything about half demons, you'd know that at times throughout the year they turn into humans for a certain amount of time. I just simply took my human form, I did not create or posses anyone or anything."

The spirits and Koenma looked dumbfounded and murmured amongst themselves while the crowd muttered.

Harmony smirked. "That's Lioness for 'ya."

Koenma hit his mallet against the table. "Quiet! All right then, but that still leaves the other four."

"The right amount of jail time is 500 years," said one of the spirits.

"Very well then," said Koenma. "Lioness you are here by sentenced to 500 year in prison. Guard you can take her away now."

The guard helped Lioness up and brought her back down to the dungeons. The council spirits and Koenma left while the crowd remained standing until they left. When Yusuke left the room he headed straight for Koenma's office.

"Yusuke where are you going?" called Kurama.

"To knock some sense into that stupid baby!" shouted Yusuke angrily.

"Oh dear," said Kurama. "Why is he so angry?"

"I'm not sure why," said Autumn. "But the voice inside my head says Lioness had an important reason for coming here. She wouldn't come here just to be found out."

"I guess you're right," said Kurama. "Hiei what do you think?"

Hiei hned and glared at the two. "Why should I care?"

"We need to find out," said Kurama. "Autumn, you and Harmony go talk to her; maybe you can find something out."

Autumn saluted. "Yes ma'am Kura-Kura-Chan!"

Kurama sighed and rubbed his head as he watched Autumn happily walk away.

When Yusuke barged into Koenma's office the little ruler was sitting at his desk stamping papers.

"Be reborn to become a famous stripper? Sure why not? World domination? Fine with me. Would like to be reborn as a hermaphrodite? Okay I don't care."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" screamed Yusuke.

Koenma looked up. "There was nothing I can do. The council has the power."

"But you're the prince of spirit world!"

"It's hard to explain, the least I can do is try to bring down the years of her sentence."

"What about working for you?"

"Yusuke the woman disowned herself from her family and later disappeared. If I do that and she runs it will make me and you look bad."

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Yusuke.

"That is no promise, Yusuke," replied Koenma sadly.

Yusuke sighed and excused himself.

Meanwhile:

Autumn stopped in front of Flash's cell as her eyes rolled to the back of her head then back and saw Flash's sitting on her cot staring at the wall.

"Hi," said Harmony.

Flash looked over and put out her cigarette against the well. "Hey."

"I saw the trial," said Harmony. "It's kind of stupid of you to get caught. The old Lioness would've have been."

Flash's eyes rolled to the back of her head then back. "Harmony?"

"It's about time," said Harmony. "I think you're starting to get senile with your old age."

"Quiet mutt," growled Lioness glaring at her.

"Kitty," taunted Harmony.

"Flea attraction," said Lioness.

"Litter box user!"

"Where'd you get that haircut? The pet shop?"

The insults continued for a while before either of them showed any sign of struggling to keep up with the insults. When both of them finally broke they hugged through the cell bars.

"I missed you," they said in union.

The friends let go of each other and stood back a bit.

Harmony narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Lioness. "Why did you go to human world?"

"It's Kira," answered Lioness. "Something happened to her. I came here to find something that could save her but I have no idea what."

Harmony stared at Lioness in shock. "What happened? How much more time does she have?"

"I don't know," answered Lioness. "She could be gone by now for all I know."

Harmony didn't say anything as thoughts raced through her mind. "Maybe the Crystal of Healing can help. But isn't the crystal just a myth?"

"It is said to be," said Lioness. "But I have this strong feeling that it does exist, and it's in human world. I feel like I've held it in my hands before."

Harmony raised her brow. "What exactly happened the day you disappeared?"

Lioness looked away. "I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I can only remember bits and pieces of my past," answered Lioness. "I remember fighting Crone two times and some other little things. But when I crossed the barrier my memory was erased."

"But how?" questioned the Kitsune.

Lioness shrugged. "I don't know…but I think it has something to do with my stone…"

"You're stone?" Harmony looked alarmed.

"I remember trading it for something back during the tournament," answered Lioness.

"But your Thunder Stone is a portion of your heart! How are you living?!" shrieked Harmony.

"Again I don't know," answered Lioness. "But enough about me. It's Kira who needs the attention. I need to get that damn crystal before its too late…that is if it isn't already."

Harmony put her finger to her lips as she thought. "There has to be a way to get you out…"

"Well breaking out doesn't seem to be the answer," said Lioness. "Guards are watching me like when Youko watches porn."

Harmony gave a low growl at the thought of Youko; her mate's idiocy.

"What if I talked to Koenma?" asked Harmony. "I'm sure he owes me for something that I did for him."

"What can he do?" asked Lioness.

"Well I remember Kurama and Hiei got rid of their charges for becoming part of Yusuke's team," informed Harmony.

"I am not working for some idiotic baby," said Lioness.

Harmony began to think again. "Well what if you try to get the permit to stay in human world?"

"That could work," said Lioness. "If I wasn't in prison!"

"I'm trying to help here!" said Harmony defensively.

"Sorry," sighed Lioness as she went to lean against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. "I guess I'm screwed and Kira is as good as dead."

"Don't worry about it," said Harmony. "I'll think of something."

With that said Harmony took off down the hall. Her new destination: Koenma's office.

When Harmony opened the doors to the small ruler's office he was going through a couple of files while the four spirit detectives stood there rather bored.

"Now what did I do with that file?" muttered the toddler to himself. "I know it's around here somewhere."

Harmony quickly walked over to his desk and slammed her hands down on it. Every looked at her in shock.

"Autumn?" asked Kurama.

Harmony glared at Koenma. Koenma gave a little shriek and jumped.

"Harmony! What a pleasant surprise!" he said nervously. "Can I help you with something?"

"I want you to release Lioness," the fox demanded.

Though still fearing for releasing the fox's wrath he had no choice but to say no.

"And why not?" growled Harmony.

"She's a criminal," answered Koenma simply.

"What if she goes for the permit to stay in human world?" asked Harmony.

"Even if the council would let me there's no one that I can assign her to," answered Koenma.

"I'll do it!" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you can't," said Koenma. "You have school work and I need you to be concentrating on your cases."

Yusuke groaned in disappointment.

"Why are you so picky about Lioness being free anyway?' Koenma questioned.

"Well there's three reasons," said Harmony straightening and putting one hand on her hip and held out her other hand to count on. "One, she's my best friend. Two, she needs something that is said to be in human world in order to help someone. And my favorite is three."

"What's three?" asked Kuwabara.

"Three is," began Harmony. "That if you keep her here word of her trial will be all over spirit world, which means it, will travel to demon. And who lives in the demon world? Demons. And what is Lioness? A demon! And where is Lioness from? A demon kingdom. If her father finds out his daughter is alive he will want her back. Knowing the council they won't give her to them because she is a criminal. This will make her father along with the rest of the kingdom very angry. Knowing how lions get aggressive over what is theirs' he will challenge you to war and ambush your castle slaughtering anything that gets in his way. Lioness learned everything about war from her father. You heard all the stories about Lioness at war. Do you really want to go against the man who taught them to her?"

"Whoa, sounds like she is like daddy's little girl," said Yusuke,

Botan turned to Koenma. "You know she's right sir. The Sky Lion Tribe is not something you want to anger."

"You're right Botan," said Koenma as he pushed a button.

A moment later an ogre dressed as a guard came into the room. "Yes sire?"

"Bring Lioness here," ordered Koenma.

"Yes sire," said the guard and left.

Moments later Flash and the guard walked into the room. Koenma had ordered the guard to wait outside.

"What's going on?" asked Flash rather sleepily. "I was sleeping."

"Lioness….Flash…who ever you are come here please," said Koenma.

Flash glanced at Autumn who was now back in control of her body. Autumn gave her a wink and a thumb up. Flash stopped in front of Koenma's desk with her arms hanging at her side.

"Due to the current situation I am facing right now," began the ruler. "I am dropping your charges as long as you promise to work them off by doing various work and helping Yusuke with his cases. You may live in human world getting hours for a permit to live there."

"Are you serious?' asked Flash.

"Yes, quiet serious," answered Koenma. "The only thing is that along with this you need to stay on top of your school work or else you will have to come back here."

"Sure, no problem," said Flash still shocked she was getting off so easily.

"Oh and one more thing," said Koenma. "You need a guardian that I can trust. Since Autumn lives in America and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama have school work and my work for them, I have come to the decision that Hiei will be your guardian."

Flash and Hiei groaned in union. "Can't you pick someone else?"

The turned and glare at each other for saying the same thing at the same time.

"Stop copying what I say!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Screw you!"

"No screw you!"

"ARRRGH!"

Both Hiei and Flash turned their backs to each other crossing their arms mental wishing many unpleasant things to happen to each other.

Kurama sighed. "This is going to be a long six months. I think I should call my therapist."

"Aw poor Kura-Kura-Chan!" shouted Autumn as she glomped the poor red head causing both of them to fall to the floor.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Again…sorry for the lateness. But only like 18 more days of school! Glee! Shit…. was I supposed to make announcements? Oops, well I'll make something up. Join livejournal and be my friend! Anyway I'll let you people go.

Wisdom: Please review!

::Credits start going::


	10. Rain Rain Go Away Come Again Another Day

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth revised chapter of Lioness. Sorry for the wait. Now that school is ending I'm going to try to update once a week at least. I really need to get these revisions done…but once regents start coming around I won't be updating at all.

Wisdom: 'Cause she needs to study her American History.

Winter: Bah to history! It only repeats itself. At one point we thought the world was flat but when we found out that we were wrong no one admitted that they were. We're going through the same thing only that we know the world isn't flat….I blame Bush.

Wisdom: Uh, right…anyway…Winter thanks you all for the reviews. And now for the disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Ten: Rain, Rain Go Away Come Again Another Day:**

The next morning Flash woke up to her alarm clock. Slowly she reached out from underneath her blankets to turn it off. After a minute of wild searching with her hand, it made contact with the button.

Happy that the alarm had stopped Flash smiled and rolled over to go back to sleep. That was until a pair of hands yanked all of the blankets off the bed.

Flash rolled up into a little ball trying to get warm again since her bikini like bra with a skull pattern and matching shorts didn't do much to keep her warm. With one free hand she reached around her feeling for her blankets.

Once she realized her blankets was nowhere in reach she sat up and opened her eyes to see Hiei standing in front of her glaring down at her.

Flash glared right back at him. "What do you want?"

"It's time for school," said Hiei. "If you don't do well I get blamed. So get your ass in gear."

"Give me back my blankets," demanded Flash.

"No," said Hiei. "Now go get ready."

"Make me," growled Flash.

Hiei smirked and let the corner of the blanket he was holding fall to the floor. Flash got a somewhat confused look on her face. Before she knew it Hiei flung her over his shoulder walked into the bathroom turned the shower on to the coldest temperature and opened the door and dropped Flash into the freezing water.

She screamed and lunged for him but Hiei used his speed to run out the door into Flash's room and jumped off her balcony. Flash let out a curse and stormed back into the bathroom to take a proper shower.

Once Flash was dressed in her school uniform and had her hair and makeup done she grabbed her shoes and bag before heading downstairs into the kitchen.

Just like every morning Mary and Hoshi both dressed in their suits were sitting across from each other at the small square table with a half eaten plate of breakfast and the paper in front of their faces.

Trish was pouring Mary more coffee when she noticed Flash walk in. Flash put her bag and shoes down by the doorframe. Flash walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a coffee cup before sitting down in her seat at the table.

Trish walked over and poured coffee into Flash's cup for her then walked back over to the counter to stick the pot back in the brewer.

"So how are you this morning Flash?" Hoshi asked his daughter not looking up from the paper.

"Fine," answered Flash taking a sip of her coffee.

"And school?" asked Mary.

"Counting the days for it to end," answered Flash.

The couple chuckled.

"Value it while it lasts," said Mary. "Only responsibilities await you."

"That's right," said Hoshi. "One day my company will be yours to run."

"Me?" asked Flash.

"But of course," said Hoshi putting his paper done. "We want the best for you Flash. And with the raise of technology Takizawa Software will be a million dollar company."

"Wouldn't it be nice to have all that power and money?" asked Mary leaning forward.

Flash looked alarmed. "Uh I gotta get to school. Can't be late!"

Quickly Flash got up grabbed the money Trish was getting out of her pocket for her before grabbing her shoes and bag and running out the front door leaving it open behind her.

"Oh dear, do you think we frightened her?" Mary asked alarmed.

"Don't worry about it," comforted Hoshi. "She's only fourteen. She has plenty of time to let this seep into her head."

Flash ran a block and a half before stopping outside a coffee house with a big sign that said SHO'S COFFEE HOUSE and sat down on the bench outside of the building. As she caught her breath she slipped on her shoes and tied the laces before walking into the coffee house.

The house was relatively small room with hard wood flooring and red walls. Right by the door was a large window two wood tables that seated two. Towards the front of the house was a red couch that could seat four with a large wooden coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table were various magazines. On each of the far ends of the coffee tables were two red lounge chairs. Over on the other side of the wall was the counter where people would order their coffee. There were also a couple more wood tables with chairs and the decorations were set up as needed.

Flash walked over to the counter and ordered a medium coffee to go. When she got her coffee she gave the cashier the money owed and left for school.

When she got to school she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara talking to Keiko. Curious of what they could be in such deep conversation of Flash walked over.

"Hey guys," she said then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey," the three said in union.

"How you feel?" asked Keiko.

"What do you mean?" questioned Flash.

"We told Keiko what happened the past day," replied Yusuke. "She knows about my job and stuff. Don't worry your secret is safe with her."

"Oh…all right," said Flash.

She was about to say something else but the bell had cut her off. "Well I guess I'll se you guys at lunch then."

Everyone said their byes and headed in different directions to their first period class.

Flash walked up to the second floor of the school for English level 7. When she got to the classroom she took her seat among the other students who's last names started with T.

A moment after the late bell rang the teacher walked in. He was a short American man with blond hair and blue eyes. Besides his ethnic background he spoke Japanese as if he had grown up speaking the language.

He set up his desk for the period and took out his grade book reading off students' names. When they didn't reply he put an A for absent in red pen next to their name under the current date.

"Takizawa, Flash?" he called.

"Here," said Flash.

Her teacher looked up. "And where were you for the past day? We didn't get any note about you being sick."

"I was in America visiting some of my mother's family," answered Flash.

"Oh? What state?" he asked curious.

"Um….New York….?" Answered Flash.

"Oh really? That's neat," he said. "I grew up on Long Island."

Flash gave a little smile and nod to show she cared. The teacher sighed and returned back to reading names from his book. Flash sunk deep into her chair already wishing the day were over.

Lunch had finally rolled around. Flash was at her locker putting away unneeded books and getting her Math and Global History books. Once she slammed her locker shut and closed the lock Flash headed off for the cafeteria.

She found Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko at a table in the corner by a window. Outside the clouds were dark gray and thunder roared as rain poured down. Yusuke Kuwabara was stuffing nachos in their mouths while Keiko carefully ate a set of cucumber rolls.

Flash took a seat next to Keiko.

"Hey," said Yusuke when he noticed her.

"Hey," Flash said back.

"Man would you look at that rain? It's really coming down," said Keiko.

Everyone turned to look out the window to see rain coming down hard and fast. Flash slumped down on the table.

"Is school over yet?" she moaned.

"I wish," said Yusuke.

The rest of the school day continued on without anything of interest. Flash was at her locker again putting back unneeded backs. As she was doing this her phone rang. She took the silver flip phone out of her bag and opened it as she put it to her ear.

"Hello?---Oh hi----okay----I'll be outside in a minute."

Flash closed her locker and walked to the doors. Trish had called her phone; she was waiting outside of the school in her car and offered to drive Flash home since the rain didn't lighten up at all.

As Flash was walking out she bumped into Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Aw man," grumbled Yusuke. "I don't want to walk home in this weather. And my mom isn't gonna pick me up."

"If you want you can come to my place for a while," offered Flash. "Hoshi and Mary won't be home and we can just go in the basement or something."

"Sure!" said Yusuke and Kuwabara in union. "We never saw your place. Is Hiei gonna be there?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Flash.

"Don't worry," said Yusuke. "He's not so bad once you get used to him. Right Kuwabara?"

"No," said Kuwabara. "Shorty is an annoying little prick."

"I agree," said Flash. "Anyway Trish is waiting outside in the car so lets go."

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Flash outside running through the rain to Trish's silver truck. Flash had to open the front door in order for the back door to open. Once Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in the back seat she closed the smaller door and hoped into the front seat and closed her door.

Trish turned around in the seat to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'm Trish, Flash's house keeper."

"That's Yusuke and that's Kuwabara," said Flash pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Are you boys coming back to the house with us?" Trish asked them.

"If you don't mind," said Kuwabara.

"Not at all," said Trish pulling out of her parking spot.

"Hey Flash," said Yusuke.

"Yeah?" asked Flash.

"Why don't we call Kurama and the others and we can all hang out?" said Yusuke.

"Okay, just call him," said Flash.

Yusuke took out his cell phone and called Kurama inviting him, Autumn and Hinote over Flash's. When they needed directions he handed Flash his phone. Once Flash gave them directions she hung up and handed the phone back.

Once they were inside Flash's house they all took off their shoes. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around in awe.

"Holy shit," said Kuwabara. "This place is huge!"

"I guess," said Flash picking up her shoes. "Leave your shoes by the door and I'll show you around."

The boys followed directions and waited for Flash.

"This is the living room," began Flash. "Through the two doors are the kitchen and the dinning room." She walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Up here is Hoshi's den, the study, Mary and Hoshi's bedroom and a spare bedroom and a bathroom."

"Where's your room?" asked Kuwabara.

"Up on the third floor," answered Flash. "C'mon I'll show you." She walked down the rest of the hall to a small set up stairs. "Up here is my room, a spare, a bathroom and a smaller library that's really turned into a storage room."

"Damn," said Yusuke. "It's must be nice having all this money."

Flash shrugged as she opened her bedroom door. "Well Hoshi owns his own company and Mary is a lawyer."

The three walked in to see Hiei sitting on the bed rather bored.

"It's about time you got home," he growled.

"Hey screw you," said Flash. "I had school and if you haven't noticed it's raining."

Flash and Hiei were at it again, their faces inches apart as they glared each other down daring each other to muttered another insult.

"Oh c'mon guys," said Yusuke. "Can't you two get along?"

Flash grumbled and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans with rips in them and a gray T-Shirt.

"I'm gonna go change," she said then walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Man this place is awesome," said Yusuke taking a seat at Flash's desk.

"Tell me about it," said Kuwabara.

The three talked about random things. Flash walked in and looked at them. "So what did you guys wanna do?"

"Let's play video games!" said Kuwabara.

"All right," said Flash. "But we gotta go in the basement."

"You mean we have to walk all the way down to the first floor?" cried Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Flash leaving her room but she hung onto the doorframe. "Just as a warning watch out for Mary's cat Fluffy. For some reason she hates males. I've come to the conclusion she's either a lesbian or going through PMS twenty-four hours a day."

"Can cats even be lesbians?" Yusuke asked himself as he followed the others to the basement.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry for the long wait. But one week and a day of school then I have three tests and four days of testing and I'm officially done with my junior year of high school.

Hiei: So review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: Later fools.

::Credits start going::


	11. The Basement

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. Since I have nothing to say we'll get straight down to the disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH, Soul Calibur III or Dir En Gray. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Eleven: The Basement:  
**

The boys followed Flash down the stairs into the basement. It had light gray walls with dark gray trimming with the same colored rug. The room was relatively large room. From the left of the stairs was a door leading into a small separate room where laundry was done. Under the stairs was a built in shelve that held a five disk CD player with a bunch of CDs surrounding it on the rest of the shelve.

On the far wall was a large silver TV resting on a matching stand with cabinets. Inside the cabinets was a DVD player, surround sound system and a bunch of DVDs. In front of the TV was a small tan wrap around couch that could fit five easily. To the side of the TV was a shelve that had a Game Cube, PS1, PS2 and an Xbox 360 with three boxes full of games. Behind the couch and against the wall was a ping pong table.

To the right of the TV the rest of the basement was a tad smaller. There were a bunch of speakers resting in the corners of the wall. There was a drum set in the back with a keyboard in the front right of it. Resting by the wall where a bunch of microphone stands. Hanging along the walls was a bunch of guitars and bass guitars. There were also a few boxes that contained tools to fix the instruments if they broke along with extra strings for the bass and other guitars and a few microphones.

"Whoa! Check out that TV!" said Kuwabara quickly walking over to the TV and looking at it.

"Do you mind if I move in with you?" questioned Yusuke.

Yusuke turned around and saw the gaming systems. His mouth dropped open. His hands reached outward wanting to touch the godly machines.

"C..ca…can I touch them?" he stammered.

"Knock yourself out," said Flash taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV.

When the picture came clear it was a music video of Dir En Gray: Cleaver Sleazoid. Flash and the three boys sat on the couch and watched it.

"Who is this?" asked Yusuke.

"Dir En Gray," answered Flash.

"Interesting," said Kuwabara.

Once the music video was over the two boys turned on the PS2 Soul Calibur III. Flash and Hiei watched them play a few founds.

"I challenge next winner," declared Flash.

Kuwabara came out victorious but he was no matched against Flash. Now Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking turns trying to beat Flash at the game.

Moments later Kurama, Autumn and Hinote found their way down the stairs into the basement.

"Hello," said Kurama fixing his school uniform of any creases. He was with Hinote, Autumn and her rabbit Freckles.

"Hey guys," called the three teenagers playing the video game not taking their eyes off the TV.

"Is that Soul Calibur III?" asked Hinote excited.

"Yeap," said Yusuke. "ARGH! Flash please just let me hit you once!"

"No way," said Flash.

Both Hinote and Autumn scrambled to the couch and waited for the current fight to be over so they could play.

Hinote and Autumn's hair were matted down from the rain. The ends of their jeans were wet from puddles and their shirts were for the most part dry.

Kurama took a seat on the couch next to Hiei. "So how are things with Flash?" he asked quietly.

Hiei slowly turned and glared at Kurama. Kurama held his hands up in defense and laughed nervously.

Time passed and the new friends hung out and played some different video games. As they continued having fun a bell was heard jingling as soft footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Oh shit," said Hiei. "It's Fluffy."

Everyone turned around or looked over the side of the couch to see a full white, fat Persian cat

"Meow," it said in a low grumpy tone.

"Aw kitty!" exclaimed Kuwabara running up to it forgetting the warning Flash gave him.

Kuwabara picked up the Persian cat and hugged it. Fluffy did not enjoy this so the next scene contains Kuwabara getting attacked by a fat cat.

"Should we try and stop her?" asked Kurama alarmed.

"Nah let's watch the show," came a voice from Autumn's lap.

"Tenka?" asked Kurama turning around to see a little boy with rabbit ears and tail.

"The one and only," he said.

(Tenka is really Freckles in his demon form. To learn more about Tenka read Echoes in the Wind by Dreamchasereternity the sequel to The Season of the Crystal Feather)

Flash's eyes rolled to the back of her head then back. "Hey I remember you; you were supposed to be my lunch."

"Eek!" said Tenka hiding behind Autumn.

"Leave Tenka alone Lioness," said Harmony.

"Oh fine."

Eventually Fluffy got bored of Kuwabara and went back upstairs. Kurama took the liberty of cleaning out Kuwabara's cuts. As everyone was watching TV Flash and Autumn gained back control from their demon halves.

About an hour later Trish came downstairs with three boxes of pizza and Jones Soda along with a movie for them to watch.

During the movie Flash collected everyone's garbage and brought it upstairs to throw away.

Trish was reading in the kitchen when Flash entered.

"Hey kiddo," she said looking up from her book. "I'm gonna take off soon, I'm going out with some friends. Are you and your friends going to be all right until Mary and Hoshi get home?"

"Yeah, they're probably going to go soon," answered Flash. "But Autumn may be spending the night.

"That's fine," said Trish.

Once Flash was able to fit the boxes and paper plates in the garbage she checked her pockets, not finding what she was looking for she grew frantic.

"If you're looking for your cigarettes they're right here," said Trish pulling them out of her pocket.

"Uh thanks," said Flash taking them from her.

"Look, I know it's none of my business and you were probably smoking before you came here," said Trish. "But it will break your parents' hearts."

"I know," said Flash. "I'm trying to quit."

"All right," said Trish watching her walk out of the kitchen.

Since the rain had finally stopped Flash walked outside lighting up a cigarette and walked around to the Willow tree to sit on the bench under it.

After she finished her cigarette she went back into the basement to see Botan in there.

"Hello Flash!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh hi," said Flash. "What are you doing here?"

"Koenma needs Hiei's weekly report on you," answered the reaper happily.

As Hiei listed the things Flash had been doing for the past week Flash sat back down in her spot. She turned onto her side to put her pack of cigarettes and lighter in her pocket.

"What's this?" asked Botan snatching them from her hand looking at them closely.

"Hey!" said Flash. "Give those back!"

"Cigarettes!" exclaimed Botan.

"Yeah so?" asked Flash. "I smoke, what's the big deal?"

"It's not allowed," said Botan. "It poisons the air and second hand smoking kills humans. If you want to stay here you're going to have to quit."

"But that's not fair!" said Flash.

Botan ignored Flash's complaints and turned around to get the report from Hiei. "Hiei you have to make sure Flash no longer smokes."

"Whatever," said Hiei.

Botan said farewell to everyone and vanished.

"Argh, she pisses me off," said Flash.

"Well you really do need to quit," said Autumn.

"Yeah I know," sighed Flash.

Later on the boys left including Hiei who was going off to do something that Flash could care less about.

Autumn who agreed on spending the night went into the bathroom across from Flash's room to change into clothes to sleep in while Flash changed in her room.

When Autumn walked into the room she saw Flash setting up a little bed made of towels and pillow for Tenka and putting a bowl of water and some carrots near it.

"Harmony wants to talk," said Autumn quietly.

Flash looked over at her. "All right."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Yeah, I know. Filler chapter. But the first day to my English regents is tomorrow. And I hate my math teacher. Oh well.

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: Bye.

::Credits start going::


	12. Catching Up

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I am proud to announce that my American History Regents is on Tuesday and I don't know anything! Yay!

Wisdom: Genius.

Winter: Shut up, fool.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight. Everything else belongs to Winter.

Winter: SO NO STEALING!

**Chapter Twelve: Catching Up:**

Both Autumn and Flash's eyes rolled to the back of their heads. When they back in their rightful places no one said anything.

(A.N.: The appearance is still Autumn and Flash. The demons just have control. It will be like this every time unless I note otherwise)

Lioness walked over to the desk and searched through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harmony taking a seat on the bed.

"The spare back of cigarettes," said Lioness. "Here we go."

The lion demon was successful and found a spare pack and lighter found among other things that one would find in a desk. After opening the pack and sticking one in her mouth she walked outside on her balcony and lit it and then inhaled.

Harmony walked over and leaned on the doorframe. As long as the wind didn't smack the smoke in her face she would be fine.

"What happened that day of tournament?" Harmony questioned after moments of silence.

Lioness leaned on the rail using her forearms to support her. Before she began speaking, she exhaled smoke from her lungs.

"I don't remember much of my past," she said. "Only bits and pieces…of course I remember you and Tenka and Kage, Tenshi, Skye…my father…and others…. but blank faces always enter my head and my memories skip from one thing to another."

Harmony stood silently waiting for her answer.

"I remember little of the day," she went on. "During our stay at the arena I heard talk of a witch who made valuable potions…" Flashes of cut memories blinked inside here head. Lioness closed her eyes trying to get rid of them. "Thinking something would go wrong on the day of the fights when we were to fight Crone…I found the witch the day before…."

A quick image of a hut with bottles all over and a shadowy robed figure appeared in her mind…but left just as quickly has it came.

Lioness held her head.

"You okay?" asked Harmony concerned.

"Yeah, fine," said Lioness inhaling more of the cigarette. "Anyway, she was willing to make me a potion of blinking…. but for a great price. She knew my kind and my blood. And she wanted power. She wanted my Thunder Stone."

(A.N.: A Thunder Stone is basically part of the heart for Lioness's breed. It is also the key to their powers. Without it they are either very week and need help with everything or die.)

Lioness stopped again to finish the cigarette trying not to picture Harmony's facial expression. "Anyway, I had to think about it before I made any kind of agreement. I knew that without my stone I would die either against Crone or before…. but I also had a feeling that even with my stone I wouldn't have been the victorious one that day.

So when I came up with my decision I knew I wanted to live a different life than I did then, so I gave up my stone knowing if I was able to stand and walk on my own I would be fine…you can figure out the rest of the story."

"Oh, I had no idea," said Harmony sounding a bit disappointed.

Lioness looked up at the sky. "Don't worry; the potion took me to the doorway for the seating. I didn't leave right away. I stood in the entrance hall where no one was and watched you defeat Crone and him get arrested by Koenma before I left."

"Oh," said Harmony.

"So how's Tenshi and Kage?" asked Lioness.

"I don't know," said Harmony. "After you left we went to look for you but when we were unable to find you we gave up and went different ways…it wasn't too long before that when Youko disappeared on one of his missions."

"Yeah I heard about that," said Lioness.

"So you're here because Kira was poisoned?" asked Harmony.

"Yes," said Lioness. "After I left the bandit tribe and was off on my own once more for good I was traveling in the woods and I came among a Teller's camp. She was a bloated toad demon that had much power."

More images flashed in Lioness's mind.

"She told me that she had been waiting for me…the rest is unclear but I remember me looking down at water and saw Kira lying on her death bed. The toad said that whatever I needed was here and it could save her life. But to make sure it wasn't a trick, I quickly flew there. It was true. So I'm here now."

"And you have no clue where the crystal could be," said Harmony.

"Exactly," said Lioness.

Harmony scratched her head. "Well I guess tomorrow we could wonder around and look in jewelry stores and museums…"

"All right then," said Lioness turning around and walking back inside her room.

Harmony stepped out of the way to let her inside. Lioness closed both of the doors and locked them.

The two crawled into the bed. Harmony rolled over to her side and faced Lioness.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

"Yeah me too," said Lioness turning her head to look at her friend.

Harmony rolled over again to face away from Lioness in order to fall asleep. Lioness was lying on her back with her hands resting behind her head.

"Me too," whispered Lioness more to herself.

She rolled over to her side only to sleep a restless sleep.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I know this was a short chapter but I want to try and keep the format of the old chapters with the new. So please review!

::Credits start going::


	13. Bill Gates is After People

Wisdom: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. You must excuse Winter; she is rather excited that she is done with school for the year.

Winter Dancing: No more school, oh yeah, uh huh, no more school, uh huh, oh yeah!

Hiei: Yeah but now you have horse shows and bills to pay for.

Winter: You will do anything to destroy my hopes won't you?

Hiei: Yeah.

Winter: BAH! To you! Now do the disclaimer foo'!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity, Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and the random kid belongs to himself. Though Winter is still convinced she owns his soul.

Winter: Oh, but I do.

**Chapter Thirteen: Bill Gates is After People:**

The next morning Freckles turned back into his demon form and got up from the little bed that Flash had made him the night before. As the little rabbit demon stretched he glanced at the clock. When he saw that it was already noon he scrambled onto the bed in attempt to wake Autumn.

"Mommy!" he said shaking her with all his effort. "Wake up! It's already the afternoon!"

"Muffins," mumbled Autumn in her sleep as she turned over.

Tenka sighed and crawled over her and attempt to wake up Flash.

"Flash!" he said. "Wake up!"

"The sea monkey stole my money," said Flash in her sleep.

Tenka sighed at his defeat. "They're hopeless, even with two of demon world's most famous demons in their head."

Turning back to Autumn he started shaking her again. "Wake up!"

Autumn rolled onto her back still sleeping. Her mouth was open and her tongue was hanging out with her left foot slightly in the air. Tenka gave up when he heard a knock coming from the balcony doors. He scrambled back down off the bed and jumped up to open them.

Hiei was standing there with his arms crossed. "Where's Flash? She's supposed to be up by now."

"Over there sleeping," said Tenka pointing at the two sleeping teens.

Hiei sighed and walked over to the side that Flash was on. He reached over and pinched her nose with one hand and covered her mouth with his other and waited. He stood there for a moment looking down at her seeing when she'd wake up, when he turned to Tenka to say something and hand reached up and grasped Hiei's neck then proceeded to dig its nails into his skin.

Since Hiei was about to say something to Tenka when the hand grabbed is throat a sound came from the fire demon. A sound that sounded something like…

"Flarkk," gasped Hiei.

Tenka's nose and ears twitched in amusement as he watched Flash slowly rise with her hand still around Hiei's neck.

"Morning Hiei," said Flash. "How are you today?"

Hiei attempt to tell Flash to let go of his throat but sounds just came from his mouth.

"Uh Flash…?" asked Tenka. "Maybe you should let go, he's turning kinda blue…"

"Oh fine," said Flash and let go of Hiei causing him to stumble back.

Hiei held his throat. The small cuts caused my Flash's nails burned. "Stupid bitch!" he said than stormed out of the room, jumping off the balcony.

"It's past twelve!" said Tenka after moments of silence. "We have to starting looking for that crystal!"

"Oh shit!" said Flash jumping out of the bed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Tenka glared at her. "I've only been trying to wake you up for the past couple of minutes!"

"Whatever," said Flash. "I'm gonna hop in the shower really fast, wake up Autumn."

But before Tenka could protest Flash was already in the bathroom jumping into the shower. Tenka sighed and scrambled back onto the bed.

"Now to wake her up," he said to himself. "I know! Hey Autumn! Kurama's standing here naked waiting for you!"

Immediately Autumn shot up looking for the naked boy. Once she realized that there was no naked Kurama Autumn pouted.

"Aw man," she whined.

"Flash is in the shower," said Tenka. "Get ready, you need to go look for the crystal."

"Oh all right," said Autumn crawling out of the bed and getting her stuff together.

Once she had her clothes she went down to the second floor to take a shower in the spare bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Flash walked back into her wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a black tank top on. The tank top ended above her bellybutton showing her belly piercing. Her hair was already dry and pulled back into a horsetail with her bangs hanging in front of her face.

When Autumn walked into the room Flash was applying her eye makeup and crimson lipstick. Autumn was wearing a pair of pink Capri's with a black shirt that said, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Once Flash was done putting on the various jewelry that was needed she grabbed her leather buckle up jacket that ended above her belly button and the collar when all the way up making it a turtleneck.

(A.N.: The jacket is made by an online store called Trashy Diva and its called Buckles Jacket.)

"Are you ready?" asked Flash turning around clipping the last buckle together. "…You're not a doctor."

"Yes I am," said Autumn. "I got my degree at I_is_ and they sent me this cool T-shirt."

Flash stared at Autumn blinking for a moment before grabbing her black flats and heading down stairs. Autumn shrugged and grabbed her shoes and her bag once Tenka had gone inside and turned back into Freckles.

"So where are we gonna go?" asked Autumn as they walked into the kitchen.

"Iunno yet," said Flash getting to mugs from the cabinet and flicking on the coffee maker. "You want hot coco?"

"Please," said Autumn taking a seat at the table.

Flash boiled water and poured the powder in Autumn's mug and waited for their drinks to be made. When Flash sat down and handed Autumn her drink Trish came up from the basement carrying a laundry basket filled with folded clothes.

"Hey girls," she said. "I see you're finally up."

"Yeah," said Flash.

Once Flash and Autumn finished their drinks they put on their shoes and walked into town.

"All right," said Flash stopping randomly in the middle of the sidewalk. "If I was a powerful crystal where would I be?"

"But you're right here," said Autumn.

Flash sighed. "Oh never mind."

After walking a bit more the girls came upon one of those moving stands that sell various items. So the two bought a map and each a candy bar.

"All right," said Flash with a half eaten candy bar hanging out of her mouth as she opened the map. "It says here that the closest jewelry store is around the corner."

"So let's get going," said Autumn.

After hitting some stores and buying stuff along the way the girls finally made it to the jewelry store. But with no luck of finding the crystal they went back outside in the destination of the nearby museum.

As the girls were walking a boy that look about their age with dark Spanish skin and very dark brown hair and eyes, dressed in jeans and a Batman shirt ran over to Autumn and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"HIDE ME!!!!!!! HE'S AFTER ME!!!!!!!" yelled the boy.

"AHHHHH NOOO KEEP HIM AWAY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn being her stupid self.

"Who is?" asked Flash.

The boy let go of Autumn and started shaking Flash instead. "BILL GATES IS AFTER ME IT WILL BE THE DOOM OF ME!!!!!!!!! HIDE ME IN YOUR SHIRT!!!!!!!!"

Flash's eyes slowly narrowed into a glare. Out of nowhere there was a flash of blinding light and a sound of metal coming in contact with a human head.

A moment later the girls were walking away from the unconscious body.

"Hey," said Autumn. "Where'd you-"

"Garage sale," answered Flash swinging a metal pipe over her shoulder.

"Oh," said Autumn. "Hey, here's the museum!"

Both girls stopped in front of a flight of stairs leading up to a large building. An ominous wind blew out of nowhere all of the sudden. Autumn pulled her hair behind her ears while Flash let her bangs blow as the wind would.

"Let's go," said Flash then began walking up the stairs.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Huzzah, another update. And no more school!

Wisdom: Well please review!

::Credits start going::


	14. The Crystal Found

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and the random Spanish guy still belongs to himself.

Winter: On with the story!

**Chapter Fourteen: The Crystal Found:**

Kurama walked into the small coffee house known as SHO'S COFFEE HOUSE, seeing his friends Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinote sitting around a coffee table all dressed in jeans, sneakers and different T-shirts.

Kurama walked up to them and greeted them.

The three boys stopped their conversation to welcome Kurama and invited him to sit down. Kurama took a seat next to Hinote on the red couch and waited for a waitress to come so he could order some tea.

"Have you heard from the girls?" asked Kurama.

"No," said Yusuke. "They may still be sleeping, since Autumn did sleep over Flash's."

"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "Who knows what they spent all night doing to Shorty."

"Well speaking of angry half-pint there he goes," said Hinote pointing out a nearby window.

Everyone turned and Yusuke knocked on the window to get Hiei's attention since he was the closest to the window. Hiei stopped and noticed them and decided to grace them with his almighty presence.

When he took a seat on a chair everyone noticed the marks on his neck caused by the one and only Flash.

"Hey what happened to your neck?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei glared at him and the rest of the group.

"What's the matter Hiei?" asked Yusuke smirking. "Cat got your tongue?"

Hiei sent a death glare Yusuke's way and growled at him. This 'caused the teenager to put up his hands in defense and laugh nervously.

"All right, all right," said Kurama soothingly trying to calm down his friends. "Now Hiei, where is Autumn and Flash…since I assumed they'd be with you."

"They're in some museum looking for a rock of some sort," answered Hiei after he used his Jagan to look for them.

The four boys gave Hiei a questioning look. This caused the fire demon to sigh.

"The reason why Lioness is here," answered Hiei.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hinote and Kuwabara continued to stare at Hiei only this time blinking.

"Ask Flash," growled Hiei. "Not me."

"Why am I suddenly afraid?" asked Hinote.

"Only Enma knows what those two are up to," sighed Kurama.

"Should we go find a bomb shelter?" suggested Yusuke.

**Meanwhile:**

"What is it with humans and naked humans?" exclaimed Flash walking through the floor with sculptures of the nude.

"I don't know," said Autumn stopping to look at one that in a way resembled Youko Kurama. "I kinda like it."

"That's because you're picturing Youko's face on that piece of rock," said Flash coolly.

Her friend's comment caused Autumn to blush.

"All right," said Autumn. "We need to hurry and find that crystal!"

Flash took out a map of the museum and looked at it. "Well according to the map we're here…and we should be here…at 31st street."

Autumn appeared behind Flash to look at the map. "Uh, Flash."

"Yeah?" asked Flash.

"The map is upside down," said Autumn then walked away.

"Oh…" said Flash turning the map over the right way. "Oh! It's this way."

The two girls grabbed their shopping bags and headed to the next floor where it had rare gems, crystals and jewelry from great people in the past.

"If this museum has it, it would be here," said Autumn. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"No," said Flash. "But it's supposed to give off a strong amount of energy."

"All right," said Autumn.

Flash turned halfway and looked over her shoulder. "There's something over there, can you see that blue glow?"

Autumn looked up and walked over to the blue glow with Flash following. In the showcase there was a sterling silver pendant with a crystal clear ice crystal cut into the middle of it.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Autumn.

Flash looked next to the case and saw a description. "This crystal pendant is from the medieval time periods. A lord's healer wore this necklace and was able to heal anything as long as they wore this necklace. Many people believed it was a gift from God."

"Or a curse from demons," said Autumn.

"This must be it," said Flash.

"So what do we do?" asked Autumn.

"Let's go find the guys," said Flash. "We'll be back tonight to steal it."

The girls took off to exit the museum and find the boys to tell them of their discovery. But little did they know, the whole time that there were in the museum they were being watched.

Autumn and Flash walked into the coffee house about fifteen minutes later. Now exhausted from their long day of searching and side shopping they both walked over to their friends and collapsed. Autumn next to Kurama and Hinote on the couch and Flash the closet lounge chair.

"Where have you two been all day?" asked Kurama.

"Shopping," answered Flash. "We also found the crystal."

All of the boys perked up at Flash's words. Except for Hiei who acted like he didn't care due his current grudge against Flash from that morning.

"Where?" asked Kurama.

"In a museum about fifteen minutes away from here," answered Autumn.

"I say we go for it tonight," said Flash in a low voice.

"Whoa! Hold the phone," said Yusuke. "You can't do that Flash, you'll never be able to stay here if you do so."

Flash leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs and thought for a moment. "I have no choice. Kira needs help."

"Flash…"

"Look, I'm going," she said getting up. "And I'm doing this, with or without your help."

Before anyone could say anything Flash walked out of the coffee house, back to her house.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Blah, shortness I know. But I wanted to get up a chapter before my horse show on Sunday since I'm not sure if I'd have time to write. But if I do I can start the next chapter.

Wisdom: Well that's it for now.

Winter: Yeah, I have work tomorrow…and I should not be an insomniac tonight. Wish me luck in my show!

Wisdom: Bye.

::Credits stat going::


	15. The Guardian Part One

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I want to apologize for the long wait but it's been horse show after horse show and when it's not that, I'm working. But I finally got a day off so I figured I'd attempt to update.

Just to move things along I'll be doing the disclaimer. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. I do however own everything else unless otherwise stated or something obvious, please use common sense.

**Chapter Fifteen: The Guardian Part One:**

When Flash got home she acted like she would any night. Ate dinner then went upstairs to her room. Only this time she didn't get ready for bed or any of the sorts. She paced around her room waiting for midnight so she could sneak out of the house to go steal the crystal at the museum.

After putting out her cigarette bud Flash sighed and got up off the floor that she was sitting on by the balcony doors. She picked up her ashtray, placed it on her desk then put on her shoes.

Once she was ready and had everything she needed she went onto her balcony and closed the doors. Slowly she was able to find a way down the house by jumping onto a branch of the tree and making her way down from there.

After she had walked a block away from her house she pulled out another cigarette and her lighter. Inhaling deeply calmed her nerves and mellowed the butterflies in her stomach.

'_I don't know why you are so nervous.'_

_Because, if we fail it could all be over. For Kira and you. _ Flash told Lioness.

Flash was now coming up to the museum. She stopped to put out her finished cigarette.

'_Don't bother with the front; go around to the back where the fire escape is.'_

Flash did as Lioness had told her and walked through the small ally to the back of the large building. Once she saw the fire escape and how it went all the way up to the roof so let out a sigh of small relief.

'_Don't get cocky; it was motion detectors on the stairs.'_

_How do you know?_

'_Let's just say it's something from my past…here, let me take over.'_

Flash's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she stumbled a small bit but when her eyes rolled back she regained her balance.

Lioness looked at the hands she controlled and flexed her fingers. Getting used to the weight of the clothes Lioness swayed back and forth a bit. Once she felt all right she walked back as far as she could and stopped to breathe for a moment.

Once she was ready she opened her eyes and ran full speed at the fire escape and jumped onto the first side railing that was used to keep people from falling off.

It what would seem like one quick motion Lioness was able to use the human body to jump from railing-to-railing grasping each one and flipping up onto it.

Lioness stopped on the part of the fire escape that was equal to the floor with the crystal on it. Shifting her weight to stay balanced on the railing Lioness thought of a way to get in.

The fire escape door option was out since she could clearly see the alarm's little blinking red light. There were a few windows but they most likely had alarms attached to them as well.

As she starred at her options in thought and noticed something. One of the window's alarms was dislocated and was still slightly open. Carefully she climbed from the fire escape into the window.

She continued to walk around the exhibit not hearing anything besides the sound of Flash's shoes tapping along the floor.

_Something isn't right _she thought to herself looking around.

'_Well of course there isn't.' _Flash told her. _'Because if there wasn't something wrong the chapter would only be two pages and unhappy readers.'_

_True….wait…what?_

'_I mean…well of course there isn't 'cause of that tall dark shadowy figure thing standing in our way.' _Flash remarked.

Lioness looked ahead of her to see what Flash was talking about and behold, there was a dark shadowy figure thing standing in their way. The only thing that Flash forgot to mention was it was standing in a fighting stance holding a rather large and sharp looking katana.

"So you must be the demon that's after my crystal," said the deep voice that came from the person. The tone told Lioness she was dealing with a male.

"So what if I am?" asked Lioness. "What are you going to do about it?"

'_I know you're a lion and all and cats like tormenting their pray…but uh this guy is like six foot three and we're like .456576 inches so can you please refrain from being well you since I don't like being stepped on?' _Flash sarcastically remarked.

"Well if you were," he answered. "I would have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

"A fight to the death huh?" said Lioness summoning her energy into left hand. The ring that Flash had put on earlier turned into a large sword. "I haven't had one of those in many, many years." Lioness was now holding her sword in her hand.

"The let's get on with it," said the man.

Both fighters began to circle each other twirling their blades in order to flex their wrists and the feeble tempt of frightening their opponent, which turned out to be futile.

Finally the blades stroked. Lioness's moves were upright and forceful like boulders. While the figure's movements were more relaxed and had more movement like water.

Even with the completely two different fighting techniques the only way one of them would win is if they tired out the other.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Blah shortness I know! Winter is sorry. But I need to think of how I want this whole museum drama to play out. I kinda wanted the chapter to take a different turn but oh well.

At least I'm updating ne'?

So thanks for reading and please review.

::Credits start going::


	16. The Guardian Part Two

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. All right. I really want to get this story done, so I think I'm gonna try to update twice a week now. Hey, I said I'd try. That doesn't mean I will.

Hiei: The disclaimer stands the same from the last chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Guardian Part Two:**

"I'm home," called Yusuke as he walked through the door to his home.

Like always the small kitchen was a mess, with half eaten food and garbage all over. Kicking a bag of cans out of his way he heard laughter from the living room also known as his mother's bedroom.

Looking through the door he saw is mother and a couple of her friend's obviously drunk. They all had beer bottles and cigarettes in their hands.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Atsuko. "There's my boy!"

She wobbled over to Yusuke in attempt to hug him, but failed and ended up pushing all of her weight on him. Of course Yusuke wouldn't have minded if she didn't reek of alcohol and smoke.

"Hi mom," he said catching her.

All of Atsuko's friends turned to look at them.

"Hey Yusuke! Come have a beer and join us!" said one of them.

They all shouted in agreement.

"No thanks," said Yusuke helping his mother regain her balance. "I'm not in the mood to get drunk tonight."

"Aw c'mon!" said another. "Don't be a part…hic…pooper."

"Sorry," said Yusuke then went to his room.

Yusuke walked a few feet to his bed then collapsed front first onto it. He brought his arms under his pillow and turned his face to the side so he could look on into the room.

The room was small only fitting a bed and a dresser. Clothes and unused schoolbooks were scattered among the room along with other various objects you would find in a young male teen's room.

He sighed trying to ignore the noise from the living room so he could get some sleep. Yusuke used to hang out with his mother's friends drinking and smoking until the whole spirit detective business came along. In order to stay in shape he had to cut back a lot and try to quit.

So over the years he slowly did and hung out less and less with his mother and her friends.

Groaning Yusuke rolled over onto his back and starred up at the ceiling. It wasn't the people in the living room distracting him from sleeping but his guilt about Flash.

The teenage detective lay in his bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours until around midnight when he could no longer take the guilt. Getting up and grabbing his jacket he snuck out of his house.

_Koenma will kill me for this._ He thought to himself.

As Yusuke turned the corner he almost bumped right into Autumn, Hinote, Kurama and Kuwabara. They were wearing their jackets with a quiet expression. Without saying anything the five took in step with each other.

Throughout the whole walk to the museum none of them said anything. Arriving to the large building they noticed Hiei sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

"Shocking to see you here," said Yusuke as they walked up to him.

"I'm not here to help her," growled Hiei. "I'm here to get her ass back to the house, whether she has it or not."

"Which we all know is Hiei code for 'I actually care about Flash'," said Autumn.

Hiei jumped up with his fist ready but Kurama stepped between them and directed his friends to the back ally.

**Meanwhile:**

Lioness and her opponent were tiring rather quickly than they would have liked. Now stepping apart they glared at each other wishing suddenly the other would spontaneously combust.

"Your foot work is rather well," said Lioness after a moment. "Whom did you learn from?"

"The man who raised me," he answered.

"Ah I see. Well it's a bitty you won't survive."

With that said Lioness charged at the figure once again with her sword ready, but at the last second he jumped back making Lioness strike air. And so the fight continued without it progressing any further.

Unfortunately for Lioness when she brought her leg down after trying to kick him as high as she could, she miss stepped and stumbled. This left an open spot on her abdomen side for the figure to leave a minor wound.

It was at this point when Yusuke and the others rushed into the area and saw this happen. On instinct Kurama summoned his rose whip and tangled up the man's katana. Kuwabara drew his spirit sword while Yusuke held his hand ready to shoot his spirit gun.

It was Autumn, Hiei and Hinote who ran over to Lioness to make sure she wasn't badly injured.

"I'm fine! Stop crowding me goddamn it," said Lioness getting up and holding her side. Blood was able to trickle through her fingers.

"No," said Autumn now getting pale. "You're bleeding."

"Just get away," said Lioness. "You get sick when you see blood."

"Who are you?" demanded Kuwabara.

If the figure hadn't had his cloak on they would have seen him smirk. Yet instead of answering his simply disappeared, katana and all.

"What the hell?" asked Yusuke.

"Just get off of me," said Lioness. "I need to get the crystal!"

"Oh, no you don't," said Kurama coming over to them. "You need to get home before Koenma finds out about this. Hiei, you're the fastest one here."

"Why me? She can get home by herself," complained Hiei.

"Yes, but she's your charge and if she gets in trouble so do you," wised Kurama.

Hiei gave a low growl, walked over to Lioness and picked her up bridle style before running of back to her house.

Hinote sighed. "Who was that guy?"

"Well there's no need to wonder now," said Kurama. "Flash is safe and on the way back to her house. And as long as Hiei is there she won't be running off."

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that," said Yusuke. "When they go at it Flash comes out victorious at times."

"Well we better get going before a guard or someone shows up," said Kurama.

Everyone muttered in agreement and began to walk off. When Hinote and Kurama noticed that Autumn wasn't beside them they turned around.

"Autumn?"

"Huh?" she asked looking over.

"Are you coming?" asked Hinote.

"Uh, yeah," she said. "Just wait for me outside, I'll be right back."

And with that said she ran off down into the dark.

**Meanwhile:**

Moments later Hiei landed on the balcony to Flash's room. Lioness was still struggling to get free from the fire demon's strong grip.

"Let me go!" shouted Lioness.

Holding her strongly with one arm Hiei used his free hand to open the door. He walked inside, locked it then put Lioness down. Immediately she ran to her bedroom door but Hiei used his speed to beat her there.

She glared into his eyes before trying to turn around and run to the balcony doors but he grabbed her shoulders to restrain her.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Flash, shut up!" he growled. "Do you want to wake up your whole house?"

Lioness stopped yelling and slowly slid to the ground. Her wound had stopped bleeding when they arrived at the house part her pants and side had dried bloodstains.

Hiei rolled his eyes and lifted her up on to the bed then walked into her bathroom and wetted a washcloth. He came back in and began to wash the dry blood off her skin.

**The next morning:**

Flash slowly opened her eyes to realize she was in her room and nicely tucked into her bed. She sat up and looked around to see Autumn sitting at her computer desk drawing in her sketchbook.

Looking over she noticed Flash was awake. "Hey you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess," answered Flash. "What happened? The last thing I remember is coming here with Hiei."

"Well when Hiei brought you here he took care of you," answered her friend. "Then this morning everyone came over to see how you were, Kurama brought herbs and he completely healed you."

Flash looked down at her side to see no trace of the wound. Looking back at Autumn she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the basement," answered Autumn. "Except Hiei, we can't find him. I wouldn't worry about it though; he comes and goes a lot."

Flash didn't say anything.

"Oh!" exclaimed Autumn reaching into her bag. "I almost forgot."

When she pulled out her hand, there was a sterling silver pendant with a clear ice crystal cut into the middle of it resting in her palm.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Yahoo! I am done with this chapter, and for some reason my internet is currently down. So I must complain the father figure before I post this.

Wisdom: Winter believes that there are only going to be a few more chapters left.

Winter: Yeah, but since the story originally had like 28 chapters I might try to stretch things since the revising is moving along quickly. So anyway, please review and see ya' later kids.

::Credits start going::


	17. Apologies

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. No one is around; I'm bored so I'm forcing myself to work on this even though I just posted a new chapter.

Hiei: The disclaimer stands the same.

**Chapter Seventeen: Apologies:**

Flash's eyes widened when she saw the crystal resting in her friend's hand.

"How were you able to get it?" she asked.

"Harmony did everything really," answered Autumn. "She said the humans had it coming."

Flash gave a short laugh at the fox's temper. Autumn turned and slipped it back into her bag then put her sketchbook and pencils back in there as well.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs now," she said getting up. "Go shower and change and come down when you're ready."

Flash nodded slowly and watched Autumn leave and close the door behind her. Slowly she got out of bed to realize she was still wearing the pants and shirt from the day before.

So she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton black Capri's with yellow stripes on the side of each leg, a new tank top and a zippered sweatshirt.

Once she had everything she went into her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done she stepped out and grabbed her towel and dried herself off, combed and dried her hair then got dressed.

Once she was dressed she found her way into the basement to see everyone sitting either on or around the couch talking among themselves. When they noticed her standing by the stairs there all turned to look at her.

"Hey," said Yusuke. "How 'ya feeling?"

"Fine," said Flash find a spot between Yusuke and Hinote.

"We got you some coffee," said Kuwabara handing her the take out cup.

"Thanks," said Flash excepting the coffee.

Everyone hung out for the rest of the day playing DDR, watching TV among other games and such.

The next morning woke up to her alarm clock for school. She followed her morning schedule like she always did, shower, hair, get dressed, makeup and jewelry.

Once she was ready she once again realize she never did the homework that was due today. Sighing she grabbed her shoes and bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Both Mary and Hoshi were sitting at the table with the morning news in front of their faces. Flash sat down in her seat as Trish put a small plate of eggs and toast together.

Flash silently ate her food while Trish began to wash the dishes. Hoshi gave a small grunt.

"It seems the museum was robbed," he said look at an article in the paper.

"What?" asked Mary putting her part of the paper down.

"Right here," said Hoshi showing her the article. "Says a rare and precious crystal was stolen. The cameras were unable to get anything but a picture of two shadowed figures fighting with swords."

"Swords?" exclaimed Mary. "How odd."

Flash quickly finished her food and placed the empty dishes in the sink before quickly saying good-bye and rushing out the door.

"What has gotten into that girl lately?" asked Mary.

"She's a teenager," replied Trish. "It's only normal for them to act strange."

"I suppose," sighed Mary looking out the window to see Flash rush by down the block.

Flash ran down to the corner then slowed to a walk and crossed the street. She had gotten to the school before anyone else that she knew so she decided to sit along the wall and wait for them while she caught up on her English assignment.

A few moments later Flash was interrupted by her work when the newspaper was smacked into her lap over her notebook.

She was Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko standing there in their school uniforms with a cup of coffee with them. Yusuke had two.

"How does it feel to make the front page?" he asked a little annoyed handing Flash her coffee.

"I don't know why you're so annoyed," stated Flash taking the coffee.

"You don't understand the situation you put me in Flash," said Yusuke. "Koenma will kill me!"

"So tell him you had nothing to do with it," said Flash flatly.

"But that doesn't matter Flash!" shouted Yusuke. Near by students turned to see what the shouting was about.

Yusuke got frustrated and grabbed Flash's arm pulling her off the wall and around to an empty ally right outside the school. Kuwabara and Keiko followed close behind.

Flash put her stuff back into her bag and pulled out a cigarette and her lighter.

"You smoke?" asked Keiko a bit shocked.

"Not very much anymore," said Flash lighting it. "I've been cutting back to quit."

"You smoking isn't what we are talking about here!" hissed Yusuke.

Everyone looked at him; he sighed and held his hand out to Flash. Flash stared at him exhaling smoke.

"Give me the crystal," he demanded.

Flash took a drag on her cigarette then exhaled. "You see Yusuke, it would be easy for me to if I had it."

"Then where is it?" asked Kuwabara.

"How should I know?" asked Flash "I didn't steal it."

"You didn't?" asked the boys in union.

"Nope," said Flash flicking off ashes. "So next time you're going to accuse me of something why don't you actual look into the case detective."

Leaving them baffled she walked out of the ally taking one more drag before flicking the bad habit to the ground and walking up the school steps just in time for the first bell to ring.

**Meanwhile:**

Koenma's right hand man, Ogre walked into his office and handed him a newspaper.

"Today's news in Ningenkai sir," he said.

"Thank you," said Koenma taking it from him and began to scan over it. When he came upon the headlines on the first page his eyes widened. "What the! Ogre!"

"Yes sir?" asked Ogre walking back over to his desk.

"Get that good for nothing Capoon in here right now!" shouted the tiny ruler.

"Right away sir!" said Ogre and ran out of the room.

"Gr, I'm going to kill both him and Yusuke!" growled the ruler.

After a few moments of irritated waiting the same cloaked figure from the museum now stood in front of Koenma's desk.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" said Koenma.

"So I see you read the paper," said Capoon.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Koenma stated sarcastically. "Now explain to me what happened and why I shouldn't throw you in jail."

"Some teenage girl with gold eyes tried sealing the crystal," Capoon told him. "I was able to hold her off, but her friends came and I was forced to flee. I personally don't think she was able to steal due to the wound I gave her yet I could be wrong. And for why you shouldn't throw me in jail, is because I can get out and kill everyone in this palace."

Koenma gulped and gave a frightful stare at his visitor. "Well you can at least find it and get it back here."

"Very well," said Capoon as he bowed and vanished.

_And I thought the crystal would be safe in Ningenkai._ Koenma thought to himself.

**Back in Ningenkai:**

Yusuke slowly opened the door to the school's roof. Stepping onto it he looked around. Looking up onto a smaller platform he could see smoke slowly rise into the sky and disappear.

Stepping out more onto the roof he saw Flash sitting on the platform over the door smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you might be up here when you never showed up to lunch," he said talking up to her.

Flash looked down at him with her cigarette hanging limply in her mouth and gave him a cold stare as if to say 'what do you want now?'

"Look," said Yusuke. "I want to apologize. I had no right to accuse you like that."

Flash took the cigarette out of her mouth and held it between her fingers, "You're right, you didn't."

"Let me make it up to you," said Yusuke.

"How?"

"Let me go to Makai and help you save Kira," offered Yusuke.

"But you'll get in trouble," stated Flash coolly.

"Oh well," said Yusuke. "It's just Koenma anyway."

Flash put the cigarette out jumped down off the platform. "Well then, let's go. I'm meeting Autumn in an hour."

Yusuke grinned and they walked back down into the school.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I'm so sorry, if this chapter was boring. But I'll be unable to update for a week so I wanted to get something up. So please review and I'll update as soon as I can.

:Credits start going:


	18. Maki

Winter: Hello and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I really want to apologize for the wait, but I was in NC for a week and when I came back home I found out my rabbit died only a day or so after I left. He was old and I was half expecting it.

And others things just brought me down to the extent of not being able to write. But now I guess I'll okay and I feel bad for not updating as soon as I got home.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Eighteen: Maki: **

"Damn it," said Flash. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here any minute now," said Autumn not opening her eyes.

Flash growled as she tried to light another cigarette. Her and Autumn were waiting in the woods of the park. Autumn was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree while Flash stood by her impatiently. Each girl had a backpack of stuff they needed. Freckles quietly ate grass next to Autumn.

Autumn was wearing a pair of jean Capri's with a blue T-shirt and hiking boots while Flash wore a pair of tight jeans that were ripped at the knees with a black tank top and a pair of low top converse.

"Fuck!" she shouted. "It won't light."

"Maybe that's a good thing," said Autumn opening one eye and looking up at her friend. "Aren't you supposed to be quitting anyway?"

Flash turned around a glared at Autumn. Autumn just sighed and closed her eye. After a few more moments of attempts Flash was finally able to light her cigarette. As she exhaled she sighed.

Autumn got up and placed Freckles back in her bag. She placed the backpack on her back so it fitted nicely then stretched. "They're here."

Flash turned her head to look with her cigarette hanging limply from her mouth to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hinote and Hiei come from behind some trees.

All the boys but Hiei were dressed in a plain T-shirt and a pair of jean pants and good shoes from hiking in. Hiei however was wrapped in his black cloak.

"I thought you said it was only going to be Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Autumn.

"Well, when we heard what was going on Hiei, Hinote and I decided to come as well," answered Kurama. "Besides, I need to look after you."

"And someone has to come along to carry your dead body," Hiei said to Flash.

Flash glared at him and raised her middle finger at him before flicking her cigarette and him and walking off into the woods. Everyone else rolled his or her eyes thinking the same thing, _this trip is going to take forever._

At every tree here and there Flash would stop and run her hands over it.

"What are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked,

"The portal," answered Flash knocking the trunk to another tree. "It's one of these tress. But I can't seem to remember which one it is."

"Well that's just lovely," sighed Yusuke.

After another five minutes of searching Flash went to knock on a trunk to another tree but instead of her hand making contact with the bark her hand slipped through.

"Found it," she said.

Without saying anything else Flash quietly slipped through. Autumn followed her, then Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Hinote and Yusuke.

Once everyone was through the portal a twig snapped and a cloaked figure stepped out from behind some trees.

Since Yusuke was the last one through the portal he say everyone looking at his or her surroundings when he got through. The forest was very thick and dense. The trees' trunks were a pale white color while the leaves were pitch black.

Kuwabara hugged himself and shivered. "Man this place is creepy."

Flash turned and looked at everyone, her eyes were piercing gold, indicating that Lioness had control. "That's because this forest is dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama.

"I don't remember much," said Lioness. "All I know is that we should get out of here as soon as possible…if we value our lives."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Hinote. "Let us go!"

Lioness slowly walked her way in front of everyone. "Follow me, and try not to make a lot of noise."

Everyone nodded and followed Lioness into the dense forest.

'_I don't understand,' _said Youko. _'Lioness is so much different than what I remember of her.'_

_It's mostly likely from when she crossed into Ningenkai, most demons can lose their memory when crossing the boarder._

_**Well I think it is all a lie.**_

_Hiei?_

_**Hn.**_

Kurama quickly glanced at Hiei to see the fire demon walking with his eyes closed.

_Why do you think that?_

That hanyou is hiding something. I just know it. I think I might just turn her into Koenma.

Kurama found it useless to argue with his stubborn friend and decided not to even bother trying.

"Shouldn't we start making camp?" Kurama suggested.

Lioness shook her head. "It's not safe to do that here."

"Ow!" said Hinote who just stubbed his foot on a tree root. "But walking at night isn't a better choice either."

"He does have a point," Harmony told Lioness.

Lioness bit her lip trying to think. "Very well, we'll make what camp we can."

The boys sighed in relief when hearing this. Sitting down on the ground and taking off their packs and leaded against tree trunks.

"Try to make the best of it," said Lioness settling on the ground. "It will be an uneasy sleep for you."

"You're not gonna sleep?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, I'll stand guard," answered Lioness.

Everyone settled down on the ground using his or her backpacks from pillow and rolled over.

Meanwhile the cloaked figure wasn't too far behind them. He placed his hand on his katana figuring that this would be a good time to strike when they were all tired. But an ominous wind had changed his mind.

Instead, he hugged his legs to his chest and held his weapon close to him.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Yes, I know. This chapters equals shit but I'm fighting a case of writers block and the fact I'm obsessed with Juuni Kokki, an anime Dream introduced me to.

To sum it up, it equals to Flash's Godly-ness. And if I'm comparing something to Flash, it's gotta be good, no?

Well you can watch it on Youtube. Just search for Juuni Kokki / The Twelve Kingdoms.

And please review!

:Credits start going:


	19. When Dream Takes Over my Chapter

Winter: Hello and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I want to apologize for the crappy chapter before this and the long wait. Forgive me?

I've just been so freaking busy.

The disclaimer stands the same as the last chapter. I also don't own Capoon.

Please note that Lioness and Harmony are in Flash and Autumn's bodies.

**Chapter Nineteen: When Dream Takes Over my Chapter:**

The next morning Lioness was the second one awake. As she sat up and stretched she looked around at her surroundings. Everyone was still asleep.

"You're up early," said Hiei from the tree she was under.

"It's hard to sleep here," answered Lioness.

"So wake everyone up and lets get going," answered Hiei.

Lioness nodded. She walked around and tapped everyone with her foot to wake them up. Once everyone was up and awake they started walking again. After about two hours of walking they found their way out of the forest their eyes were welcomed to by strong light.

"The sun!" squealed Hinote and started running around in circles.

"Man, it felt like that forest would never end," said Yusuke.

"I know how you feel," said Kuwabara.

"Hey where are we anyway?" Yusuke turned to Lioness.

"We're in the southeast corner of Maki," answered Lioness.

"And where do we have to go?" Kurama questioned.

"North, on the other side of that mountain range over there," was the answer.

"WHAT?!" asked Hinote, Kuwabara and Hinote in union.

"But that's…"

"So…."

"FAR!" finished Kuwabara.

Lioness started walking. "Hey I didn't pick the location. Besides. There's a small fishing village about half a days walk from here if we'd get going."

The boys grumbled and followed the group.

So they were walking and all of the sudden a "giant" beetle came out of the ground. Autumn stared at the "giant" beetle.

"Hay! A "giant" beetle!" said Autumn pointing.

"Hay, a crazy girl!" said the "giant" beetle.

"Hay! A "giant" beetle!" said Autumn pointing.

"Hay, a crazy girl!" said the "giant" beetle.

"Hay! A "giant" beetle!" said Autumn pointing.

"Hay, a crazy girl!" said the "giant" beetle.

"Hay! A "giant" beetle!" said Autumn pointing.

"Hay, a crazy girl!" said the "giant" beetle.

Then all of the sudden they stared at each other blankly. Then without warning the "giant" beetle engulfed Autumn and all of her crazy friends through osmosis.

**Meanwhile:**

A girl dressed in all black with a hamster on her shirt sat in a high school graphic design room all the way in the back corner against the wall at Mac number 4. As she was typing a smirk came across her face.

Suddenly Winter dressed in black walked into the classroom. Spotting her friend at her computer she called out.

"What are you doing, Dream?"

Dream looked over and eepeed before jumping to the next computer and acting like she didn't do anything wrong.

Winter slowly walked over to her computer and scrolled up in word to see what her insane friend did to her computer. Once she finished reading the short little excerpt about the "giant" beetle she slowly turned in her chair to glare at her friend.

"What?" asked Dream.

**Anyway:**

After a few hours of walking it was finally getting dark. Yusuke looked over to see the sun setting.

"How much longer," he asked after groaning.

"Not much," answered Lioness. "We're coming up to a fishing village. We can rest there for a while then make our way to the river crossing."

"We're not stopping?" asked Kuwabara.

"That wouldn't be smart," answered Kurama. "You see, if we stayed in one spot too long there is a chance that someone will try to rob us and we will all be found out."

"The Kitsune is right," said Hiei. "Though I do dare any demon to try to pick a right with me."

Lioness glared at Hiei's back with her arms crossed before her chest. "For someone so small you do have a big ego."

Hiei quickly spun around meaning to have his katana pointed at her throat but instead the sound of metal against metal was made. After blinking a few times he saw Lioness's blade blocking his.

"Now guys come on friends shouldn't fight," began Kurama.

"My Kurama speech senses a tingling!" said Hinote.

"Quick Robin! To the bat cave!" chirped Autumn taking back control for that one second.

Even a hatred for each other so strong, Hiei and Lioness quickly put away their weapons and began speed walking towards the fishing village with everyone else besides Kurama hurrying behind them.

Kurama stood there for a moment trying to come with terms of what just happened.

The fishing village was naturally small with only a few houses and shops to fit basic needs along with one large tavern that was in the center of everything. As the group walked through the village Yusuke's stomach growled, followed by everyone else's.

"Maybe we should stop to eat?" asked Harmony.

"I suppose it won't hurt if we eat fast," said Lioness giving in to her own hunger.

Everyone cheered and rushed off into the tavern and found a table in the back that was able to seat all of them.

The tavern itself was big in size. The common room was able to fit what seemed like the whole village and maybe even more. In the common room there was a huge bar with stools and a bunch of tables. Along the back wall was a large fireplace and mantel. In front of the fireplace a bard played his harp as he told stories to little kids that sat close to him in awe.

After a few minutes of waiting a low class demon dressed in tattered skirts came over to them and asked what they would like to have to eat.

"We'll each have the meal," Kurama answered for everyone. "Thank you."

The tavern wench smiled and walked off. As they waited for their food everyone talked quietly among each other. Lioness and Hiei refused to look at each other what so ever, even if one of them was talking to the group.

Once the food came everyone quickly ate while Autumn picked through it to make sure that she was able to eat anything. Some things she had to guess what it was and didn't even want to try to eat it fearing what it really was.

Once they finished eating Yusuke dug into his pocket and looked at the yen in his hands.

"You think they take yen?" he asked.

Kurama, Hiei, Harmony and Lioness stared at him.

"Guess not."

"Here, let's just leave this gold piece," said Kurama placing it on the table.

Everyone got up and shuffled out the door and back down the street to exit the village. After about ten more minutes of walking the River Stynx came into site.

"Hey look, there's the crossing port!" shouted Hinote pointing.

Once they got closer they noticed an old looking raft tied to an even older looking dock. Two torches on a stick were held in the ground on either side. End one of the torches there was a toad demon in muddy brown clothes sleeping in a chair.

Yusuke walked over and knocked on the demon's head causing him to startle out of his sleep and flailing his arms as he stumbled out of his chair. Holding his head he glared up at Yusuke and the others.

"Whadd'ya want?" he asked angrily.

"How much to cross?" asked Lioness.

The toad demon rolled over on the ground. "You couldn't afford it."

"Try me," said Lioness.

"Ten gold pieces," the Toad demon demanded out flatly.

"What? You got to be kidding me!"

"That's my price, don't like it? Have a nice swim," yawned the toad then closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Lioness stomped over to the toad demon and picked him up by the back of his shirt. Since he was practically shorter than her she had no problem lifting him up despite his chubby appearance.

"Listen here wart face," she growled.

"Uh, Lio-Flash," stumbled Kurama not wanting this to turn out into a classic piss off Lioness episode.

But Lioness ignored him. "We need to get across to the other side, now you either be so kind and take us across free of charge for the hassle you are causing us, or you're gonna go for a swim."

"I…I'll prep the raft!" stammered the toad.

"Very good," she said dropping him.

The toad demon stumbled back up to his feet and ran onto the dock to prepare the raft.

"You could've been a little nicer," sighed Kurama.

Lioness rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"I agree with the fox," said a voice. "You should be nicer, you're a real a bitch."

Everyone spun around to see who that came from to see a familiar figure.

"Great, you again. Don't you know when to crawl into a pothole and die?" asked Lioness.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Super sorry for the extremely long wait and the somewhat shitty-ness of this chapter, I'm going to attempt to do my weekly update thing again, but I have to see how my schedule works out.

I have to go through the whole apply to 6804684568 colleges process.

Please review.

::End Credits::


	20. Capoon

Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I just posted chapter 19 so I figured I should just start the next chapter.

Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapters seem lacking. But I haven't been in the mood to write for a while.

The disclaimer stands the same.

**Chapter Twenty: Capoon:**

A dark shadowy figure that stood about 6'4" held his katana in his hands with a fighting stance.

"You're the guy from the museum!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Indeed," said the figure.

Hiei got into stance with his hand hovering over his katana.

"My fight isn't with you, fire apparition. It's with her," the figure pointed at Lioness. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Perhaps," said Lioness walking over to him and summoning her blade from her ring.

Though no one could see it, the figure smirked. "That's a fancy trick, but you might want to hold onto the blade with both hands, it looks mighty heavy for you."

"You shouldn't worry about me," said Lioness summoning her shield now. "I'll get you this time."

The toad demon ran over frightened. "Please! I don't want any trouble."

"Don't worry, it won't take long," the figure shouted to the toad. "I just came to get my crystal."

"It's best if you stand out of the way," said Kurama gently pulling him over.

"Last time I checked it didn't have your name on it," said Lioness.

The figure growled and charged at Lioness. Lioness lifted her sword to block the katana pushing back up against it as her enemy pushed down.

"This can't be good," said Hinote. "She's a dwarf compared to him, he'll over power her."

"Especially in that body," Harmony muttered to herself.

_Damn it,_ Lioness thought to herself. _If I had my body this would be so much easier._

Lioness was able to flip away, that is when the fighting commenced even more. It seemed like hours, long hard hours for Lioness once the figure realized he could easily over power her with his height if she blocked with her sword a certain way.

Yusuke blinked. "Do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" asked Hinote.

"It kinda sounds like-"

Before Yusuke could finish his sentence Botan flew directly into him 'causing both of them to topple over.

"Botan?" asked Kurama. "What are you doing here."

"Oh no! Am I too late?" she exclaimed jumping up and leaving Yusuke in the tattered mess with her oar.

"Too late for what?" asked Harmony.

"Capoon! He didn't get here yet did he?"

"Who's Capoon?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan turned around and saw the fighting. "NO! Stop! Stop fighting!"

"What's going on?" asked Kurama.

"Capoon! I command you to stop right now!" yelled Botan running over.

The figure; Capoon had Lioness in a sword lock and was putting all the pressure he could onto her making her legs shake as she tried to support the weight and herself.

"Botan?" said Capoon shocked.

"What?" exclaimed Lioness falling to her knees.

If it wasn't for Hiei's speed Lioness would've been cut in two as Capoon's sword struck down by accident since he was distracted. Hiei "reappeared" a few feet away from Capoon and Botan holding Flash bridle style.

"You can put me down now," growled Lioness.

"My pleasure," smirked Hiei as he let go of Lioness letting her drop to the ground with a thud and walked away.

"Bastard!" shouted Lioness as she got up and walked over to pick up her sword.

Everyone was now surrounding Capoon and Botan.

"Wait, hold the phone," demanded Hinote. "You two know each other?"

Botan sighed. "No one is supposed to know about this but, Capoon works for Koenma. He's a servant to one of the artifacts; the Crystal of Healing."

"Wait, so you work for Koenma?" asked Lioness.

"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "You attacked us!"

"Because you have my crystal!" said Capoon.

"You what?" asked Botan.

Capoon pointed at Lioness. "She stole the crystal."

"Is this true Flash?"

Flash managed to take back control of her body. "Yes it is! But it wasn't me! It was that insane lion in my head! She took over my body and made me do it! I really didn't want to! It was against my will, ow! My head hurts!"

Everyone sighed. Kurama turned to Botan and Capoon.

"An old friend of Lioness and Harmony is very ill, so they took the crystal in hopes of healing her," Kurama explained. "They had no idea this was going to happen."

"Is this true?" Botan questioned the two girls.

They both nodded. Botan thought for a moment, then she pulled out her communicator and called Koenma.

A picture of the toddler showed up on the screen. "Is something the matter Botan?"

"We have a bit of a problem," she said. "It was Flash who stole the crystal."

"What?!" asked Koenma. "Is she with you?

"Yes but-"

"I want to speak with her!"

Botan handed Lioness the communicator since she was back in control. "Yeah?"

Koenma started screaming and yelling at her telling how irresponsible it was for her to commit such an act after all he did for her. Since Lioness couldn't stand being yelled at and she was just tired of hearing Koenma scream she closed the communicator closing the connection and handed it back to Botan.

Botan took it back with a few sweat drops. "I should call him back." She walked a few feet away to talk to the ruler. Everyone else stood there in silence staring at each other.

A few moments later Botan closed the communicator and walked back over to everyone. "Well, I have orders."

"Flash, you and the others are allowed to take the crystal to heal your friend. But Capoon has to accompany you since he is the artifact guardian and all. Once you finish your business you are to return to the palace where Koenma will figure out what to do with you."

Lioness and Harmony gave a sigh of relief. Capoon turned to Botan.

"You got to be joking," he said.

"Sorry," said Botan taking her oar from Yusuke. "Well I must be going now, take care."

"Well I guess introductions are in order now," said Kurama. "I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hinote, Hiei, Autumn and you already know Flash."

"Uh, Capoon," said Capoon.

"Uhm, pardon me," said the toad demon. "But I can take you across the river now."

Everyone turned to him and nodded and followed him onto the dock and loaded onto the large raft.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Two chapters posted in one day. Is that good enough? I hope so, I'll try to update as soon as I can. But right now I want to work on some sketches and finish putting my fanfics binder together.

Yeah there's so much stuff to this line of fanfics I had to make a notebook for it.

Please review!

::End Credits::


	21. Stalked

Winter: Hello and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness.

Wisdom: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka belongs to Dreamchasereternity, Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and Capoon belongs to Winter's friend Todd.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Stalked:**

Morning had come and the group was still on the raft. Everyone but the toad demon was sitting around quietly basking in the warmth of the sun. Hiei sat by himself staring at the water while Kurama, Yusuke, Hinote and Kuwabara sat by Capoon and talked.

Flash and Autumn who gained by control of their bodies were in a corner talking quietly. Autumn laid on her stomach with her chin propped up in her hands while Flash sat up with her legs stretched out.

"I think you should take it," said Flash indicating to the crystal.

"But it's safer with you…well so says Harmony," answer Autumn.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," said Flash. "Well to me, I think you should take it."

"Don't be silly," said Autumn "You're just being over paranoid."

Flash groaned. "I guess…"

"So how long have you been working for Koenma?" Kurama looked at Capoon as he asked his question.

Capoon turned his cloak-covered head towards Kurama. "For a while now, I'd say almost 50 years."

Kurama nodded. "May I ask why?"

"The same reason as you and Hiei," answered Capoon catching the fire demon's attention. "I used to be a bandit but when I was caught stealing the crystal from the vault it was either a century in prison or, to work for him."

"If you were a bandit how come I never heard of you?" Hiei asked still starring at the water.

"I was just that good," Capoon smirked.

Hiei snorted. "Whatever."

Hinote's stomach growled. "Mmmmnnn, I'm hungry…."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's stomach growled in agreement. The three of them turned and stared at Flash and Autumn.

The two girls were rolling up their pants and taking off their socks and shoes in order for them to stick their feet in the warm water.

"Yo' Flash!" shouted Yusuke.

"What?" shouted Flash looking back over her shoulder.

"Give us your bag! We're hungry," Yusuke answered.

Flash sighed in slight annoyance as she tossed her backpack over to the guys. Unfortunately for Capoon, her caught it and the next thing he knew was Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinote attacking him for the bag of food. During the brawl, Kurama was able to grab the bag. He pulled out a red apple and started eating it.

Flash sighed and rolled her eyes and Autumn giggled at their friends.

"Idiots," commented Flash.

"Aw, but you know you love us anyway," teased Autumn.

"Even so," said Flash. "I'll never admit it."

**A few hours later:**

The toad demon steered his raft up onto the shorelines. "This is where I take you to."

Flash took her feet out of the water and got up. "What are you talking about?" she asked walking over to him. "You are to take us down the river."

"My raft isn't fit for the water between the mountains…too many rocks. You have to walk from here."

Flash growled and reached for the toad's collar. Kurama quickly got in the way.

"Now Flash, we have no choice," said Kurama. "We have to walk from here."

Flash growled and walked over to get her shoes and the rest of her stuff. Once everyone had his or her stuff gathered Kurama paid the toad.

"Well, should we get going?" Kurama asked walking up to them.

Everyone turned to look up the narrow mountain path.

"Why do I have the strongest feeling this is going to suck greatly?" Kuwabara asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to march. As their trail continued for a few miles the group began to notice that it was getting narrower and narrower by the every couple of feet. Eventually Flash, who was leading stopped.

She looked back at everyone. "The path is too narrow to go any further! What should we do?"

"Does it can fatter up ahead?" Yusuke asked trying not get his voice lost in the strong wind.

Flash looked and turned back. "No!"

Kurama thought for a moment and looked up. "Yusuke tell Flash there is a ledge above us, we should try to get to it."

Yusuke looked up then at Flash. "Kurama said that the ledge above us is our best bet!"

Flash looked up. _What do you think? _ She asked Lioness.

'_Give me control and I should be able to get up there.'_

Flash nodded and let her mind relax, slowly her dull golden eyes roll into the back of her head. Once they rolled back, her eyes were a piercing golden color.

Lioness looked at Hiei. "Can you jump up there?"

Hiei smirked and started to climb up the wall, jumping when there was enough space for his feet.

"I guess that answers my question," muttered Lioness to herself as she began to climb.

Capoon, who was next to Autumn put out one of his hands. "Your rabbit will be safer with me."

Autumn thought for a moment as she hugged the back Freckles had his head poked out of tightly. Finally she carefully passed the bag to Capoon.

Capoon took the bag and put it on against his stomach before he started to climb the wall.

Hiei was the first to make it atop the ledge. He looked down to see Lioness only a few feet below. Now, not wanting to responsible for his charge plummeting to her death, Hiei decided to have a heart and held his hand out. Once he got a hold of Lioness's hand he easily pulled her up and sat her down on the ground as they glared at each other.

Lioness got to her knees and pulled her backpack off her back. "I had Flash pack a rope, but I don't know if it's long enough to reach down there."

After pushing some stuff out of the way she was able to find the rope and tossed it to Hiei. Hiei began to unroll it. At this time Capoon had it close enough for Lioness to each down and grab freckles. Once she had him, Capoon jumped up onto the ledge and started to help Hiei.

Lioness took Freckles and put him down on the ground under a tree away from the ledge so he wouldn't get hurt.

Meanwhile, Kurama, Hinote, Autumn, Kuwabara and Yusuke hung into the cliff's walls while they waited. After a while the rope dropped down.

"Autumn you go first," said Kurama.

Autumn grasped the rope tightly and tied it around her waist. She tugged on it twice to tell the Capoon and Hiei she was ready. Once they began to pull her up Autumn started to climb the wall with her feet as she held onto the rope.

Everyone made it safely onto the ledge after Autumn in the following order for lightest to heaviest. Hinote, Kurama, Yusuke and lastly Kuwabara.

"Remind me never to do that again," said Yusuke.

"There's a tavern a good few hours walk away from here," said Lioness gathering up the rope.

Hinote looked at the sky. "Do you think we'll make it?

"Most likely not," said Capoon. "Our best bet is to just walk in that direction and hopefully find shelter by night fall."

"I guess we have no other choice," said Autumn picking up Freckles.

"Well…let's get going…"

Everyone sighed in union and continued to march on. As they walked in silence they heard a twig branch snap. Everyone quickly turned to the sound ready to defend him or herself.

"Show yourself!" demanded Yusuke.

Everyone watched the bushes intensely as they shook. Finally, a creature that resembled a male lion only larger slowly stalked out of the bushes. His eyes were narrowed at the group as he growled showing his teeth.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: My bad for not updating sooner. Terribly sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please review.

::Credits start going::


	22. Vampire

Winter: Hey and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness.

Wisdom: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka belongs to Dreamchasereternity, Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and Capoon belongs to Winter's friend Todd.

Winter: Keep note that Lioness has control over Flash's body.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Vampire:**

Everyone watched the bushes intensely as they shook. Finally, a creature that resembled a male lion only larger, slowly stalked out of the bushes. His eyes were narrowed at the group as he growled showing his teeth.

As Hiei and Capoon drew their weapons, another creature that resembled a female lion slowly came out of the bushes. As Lioness looked closer at the demons she noticed a cub with a ball of feathers that resembled the colors of fire.

The feathers started to move. Suddenly, it grew bird features. It was a small bird with tiny black eyes and feet. The bird took flight and swarmed around Autumn and Lioness's head as it chirped.

Autumn's eyes rolled to the back of her head, once they rolled back her eyes changed color into a piercing grayish blue.

"Will you shut up already?" growled Harmony.

The bird stopped chirping and softly landed on Harmony's shoulder.

When Lioness noticed that Hiei and Capoon had drawn their weapons she quickly slid in front of them with her back facing the creatures, she held her arms outward to her sides.

"Stop," she said. "They mean us no harm."

"And how do you know that?" asked Capoon.

Lioness dropped her arms to her sides. "I know them….I think."

Harmony walked over and placed a hand on Lioness's shoulder. "She's telling the truth," she told them as she turned her head to look everyone else in the eye.

The two adult creatures walked over and started rubbing their giant heads against Lioness. Since they were both a lot stronger than her, accidentally they knocked her over causing her to fall on her behind. Lioness started to laugh as they continued to rub their heads against her.

"I don't understand," said Yusuke walking over to stand next to Capoon.

"They are Leo and Thunder," answered Harmony. "And this is Jouka." Harmony indicated to her shoulder.

"Leo and I go way back," said Lioness getting up. "He was my royal guardian when I was little. Well besides the palace guards. But he never left my site. And this is Thunder his mate."

Capoon placed his sword back in its sheath and bowed to the creatures. "It's an honor to meet you."

Leo and Thunder kneeled and bowed their heads to Capoon in acknowledgement.

The cub ran over and jumped onto Thunder tail. She turned around and growled at her.

"_Please forgive my daughter, Rakurai's rudeness," _said Leo. _"She still has a great deal to learn."_

"Whoa! Wow did he say that?" asked Kuwabara staring in amazement and Leo.

"It's telepathy," answered Kurama. "Some demons are able to carry the gift when they are in their animal form and can't physically talk."

"Oh."

"Though, come to think of it," pondered Kurama. "I don't think I've ever seen a demon like them."

"I'll explain in a bit," said Lioness. "But first I think we should get walking before it gets too dark."

"I know a cave not far from here," said Capoon. "It's a little way off the path we are on, but it's most likely our best bet."

Everyone agreed that they should follow Capoon to the cave. Once again they marched. After about twenty minutes of walking off the trail an extremely large rock came into site.

"Here we are," said Capoon.

"Where's the cave?" asked Hinote.

"The cave's mouth is around on the other side," answered Capoon. "But be careful going in. It's extremely dark inside."

"It seems that you know these mountains well," said Lioness as everyone walked into the cave.

"Well I needed a lot of dark places to stay in until Koenma gave me a Sun Ring," answered Capoon.

"So you're a vampire then?" asked Kurama.

Capoon nodded slowly, not sure on how his new companions would act. Everyone seemed fine with it besides Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hinote.

"A WHAT?!" screamed Yusuke.

The three of them went off into screaming fits begging Capoon not to kill them and drink their blood and turn into Vampire Spawn.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Will you calm down already?" growled Hiei who was leaning against the cave wall. "He's not going to eat you, you morons."

The three of them stopped screaming. "Oh," they said in union.

Lioness thought for a moment. "We should get a fire going, there's plenty of fallen braches around the cave. I'll go get some." She turned on her heel and walked out of the cave with Rakurai trotting after her.

A few moments later Lioness came back carrying a bunch of branches in her arms while Rakurai happily carried one stick thinking that she helped a great deal. Both of them dropped the branches in a pile right at the mouth of the cave.

Lioness's snapped her fingers at Hiei. "Make a fire pyro boy."

Hiei growled and walked over to the pile of sticks and started a fire. Everyone moved close to it to stay warm as Lioness and Harmony passed around food to everyone, except for Capoon who thanked them but declined.

Leo and Thunder got up and grunted before they trotted out of the cave with Rakurai trotting behind them.

"Where are they going?" asked Hinote.

"Probably to go hunting," answered Harmony placing some seeds on the ground for Jouka to eat.

"So what kind of demon is Leo?" asked Kurama turning to Lioness.

Lioness finished chewing a mouth full of apple before she answered. "Him, Thunder and Rakurai are Kiahrie (Ki-ar-ie)."

Everyone but Harmony gave her a puzzling look.

"Kiahrie resemble a lot to Lions in Ningenkai, if you've noticed. The only difference is that the Kiahrie are a lot bigger, fly and have powers."

"That's so strange, I've never heard of them before," said Capoon.

"That's because they only live in one location. And to be technical it's not in Makai itself. I'm assuming you heard of all the Sky Kingdom? They are from there; the Sky Lion Tribe."

"How interesting," muttered Kurama.

About an hour or so later the Kiahrie return and tended to themselves as everyone else got ready to go to sleep since they needed to get an early start the next morning.

Everyone had seemed to fall asleep except Capoon and Lioness. Lioness sat in Indian style poking the burning wood with another stick while Capoon sat against the gave wall.

For the most part they stayed quiet not sure what to talk about. Finally Capoon turned to Lioness seeing her yawn.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll keep watch."

Lioness nodded and placed the stick in the fire before lying down on her side and closing her eyes.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry these have been on the short side. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please review.

::Credits start going::


	23. Nightmare

Winter: Hello and welcome to the next revised chapter of Lioness. I know I've been bad on updating but aw hell, I'm sorry.

So just to get things moving, the disclaimer still stands the same.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Nightmare: **

"_This will be the last time you ever interfere with my plans again," muttered a woman leaning over Flash's unconscious body._

_The woman stood at the height of 5'4", the figure of her body gave off an estimate that she weight about 136 pounds. Her sloppy black hair was pulled back into a bun that didn't seem to do much; too many hairs found their way out of the gold band and back into her face._

"_You obviously have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen," she went on walking over to an old stone table standing in the middle of the run down courtyard they were in._

_As she walked swiftly to the table her black robe trimmed in gold and her white beaded dress brushed against the grass._

_Flash started to groan and slowly lift her head. Once she was fully conscious she was aware of her surroundings, she immanently tried jumping up to attack the woman but was held back down by the shackles that her wrists were locked in up against the stonewall of the courtyard._

"_Oh goodie, you're awake."_

"_Let me go you bitch!" Flash shouted at her._

_The woman grabbed something off of the table and took long angry strides towards her prisoner. "I've had enough of you."_

_With those words said, the woman raised her arm to show that she was holding a long jagged ritual knife._

_Flash watched helpless as the knife went plunging down into her heart. Wide eyed she gasped for breath as she could feel her soul slowly slip out of her. Down, down, down her soul went screaming for help and revenge into a dark abyss._

---

Gasping for air Flash shot upward holding the left side of her chest. Panting heavily she gasped for air trying to blink the sweat out of her eyes. After realizing her surroundings she was able to calm down somewhat.

Everyone was still asleep on the cave floor and the sun was in the middle of rising. She shuffled backwards enabling herself to lean against the cave wall. Oh how her chest throbbed. Never had she ever had a dream like that.

Sure she had the never lasting remembering things that Lioness could no longer remember, but never something so intense.

Why were her dreams stronger now?

Could it have something to do with being in Makai?

But this had to do with her, not Lioness, why?

Why…. was she going to be sick?

Quickly Flash jumped up as best as she could but only stumbled since she was so weak. As fast as she could she ran out of the cave and into the bushes. Dropping to her hands and knees she felt her stomach turn and she had no choice but to open her mouth and let go.

Once her body was done rejecting whatever was left in her stomach she wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. Flash's face cringed, if there was anything she hated the most was vomiting. The only good part was that her chest didn't ache as much.

She moved back and balanced on her heels in order for her to gather some leaves and sticks to place over the bile. Once she was finished she slowly got up and turned around.

Only when she turned around she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Capoon staring down into her eyes,

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"No I'm fine…. just a…. forget it," answered Flash softly brushing past him.

Capoon grabbed her arm. "Care to talk about it?" He helped up a leather canteen. "Drink some water."

Flash took the canteen and popped off the lid. Slowly she put it to her lips and let the water fall into her mouth. First she rinsed her mouth out and then took a sip of the water and handed it back to Capoon.

He shook his head, white hair falling in front of his dark eyes. "Keep it, I don't need it."

"Uh thanks."

"So what happened?" he asked following her back to the cave.

"Nothing, just a bad dream."

When they got back to the cave everyone was still asleep. Flash sighed and started waking everyone up.

"Rise and shine morons, we have a long day ahead of us."

Slowly one by one everyone began to wake up. Once they were fully awake they got up and stretched out his or her backs from the hard rock floor that had to sleep on.

"Ah, my back hurts," said Yusuke as he attempted to crack it.

"There's nothing you can really do but walk it off," said Kurama sympathetically, knowing his pain.

Flash was digging through her bag for some Pop Tarts to pass out to everyone. Once everyone was awake and fed they started off on their journey with the Kiahrie trotting ahead of them.

The group didn't stop for lunch but munched on some fruit as they walked. The Kiahrie had strolled off into the woods most likely to look for something to eat.

As everyone talked amongst each other, Flash remained quite thinking about the nightmare she had had and what it could mean. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Yusuke noticed that she hadn't chimed in to call anyone an idiot.

He stepped back to walk beside her. In order to get her attention he gently elbowed her arm. Flash looked up at him to see his questioning face. She nodded to tell him she was fine.

After two more hours of walking they had come to the end of the mountain range. Everyone gathered on a cliff that was facing north. Flash's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Once Lioness's eyes were focused she started to look around in Flash's bag.

"Success!' she said as she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

She dropped the bag and walked to the edge of the cliff putting the binoculars up to her eyes.

Everyone watched her with interest.

"Aha!" she said with the binoculars. "Do you guys see those smoke clouds?"

Everyone squinted. "Barely." stated Hiei.

"That's where the Red Fox Tribe is," said Lioness passing the binoculars off.

"That has to be about another day or two of walking," said Capoon them to Kurama.

"Don't forget the climb down," added Autumn look over the edge of the cliff.

Hinote groaned. "We're going to be in Makai forever!"

"Stop complaining," growled Lioness. "All we have to do is get the crystal to Kira and then she'll be well and then you will be able to go back to Ningenkai."

"I don't think you should be getting your hopes up."

Everyone turned around to see where the voice had come from. But before they could see a face, everything went dark.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Again, sorry for the wait. But now that I have my own notebook and I finally graduated high school and it is summer, hopefully updates will be more likely to happen.

Please review.


	24. Autumn's Army

Winter: Hi there people and welcome to the next chapter of "Lioness!"  
  
Kurama: -Waves- Can I go home now?  
  
Winter: No. Dream brought you here to hide from your fan people.  
  
Kurama: ..  
  
Winter: Plus if I let you go she will hurt me.  
  
Kurama: Okay.  
  
Wisdom: We would-  
  
Winter: We who's we?  
  
Wisdom: ^_^;; I mean Winter would like to thank everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Winter: Good. Hiei do the Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Why do I have to do it?  
  
Winter: Because I said so, now do the Disclaimer! -Throws Kurama's shoe at him-  
  
Kurama: Would you stop throwing my shoes at people!?  
  
Hiei: -Glares at Winter- Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd, Capoon, Autumn, Phantom Harmony, Tenka or Freckles. Is that it?  
  
Wisdom: I think so.  
  
Winter: ONWARD! TO THE PLACE OF THE STORY!!!! -Wheels computer chair over to the computer-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Autumn, the lions and Tenka were walking around the dungeon looking through all the cells. Autumn had her hands behind her head. She suddenly got very ticked off.  
  
"GAH! We've been walking for almost an hour!" she hissed.  
  
The lions looked back up at her and tilted their heads.  
  
"Don't worry," said Tenka, "She's insane and there's nothing we can do." Chicken: Wham!!!!!!!  
  
Tenka fell on the floor with swirl eyes.  
  
"I know its true but do you have to tell the whole world!" she hissed.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Flash was watching the old women do something with the crystal. She realized that the dead plants where now moving up towards her. She did her best to move away.  
  
"Don't worry child there are just draining your spirit energy," said the sear.  
  
"So is that why I'm in my ningen form?" asked Flash.  
  
"Yes that is why and your friends are also very weak but they just don't know it," said the sear as she walked over to the lake and filled a jug up with water and walked back over to the alter.  
  
Flash watched her like a hawk. The sear poured the water over of the jug and into the alter.  
  
"Let's see how your friends are doing shall we?" she sneered.  
  
The water started to glow. Autumn, the lions and Tenka appeared as they were walking down the hall. The sear frowned.  
  
"It seems that the fox got free along with your pets," she hissed.  
  
Flash smirked.  
  
"I guess that guard was to stupid," muttered the sear.  
  
Flash looked around, "Where did you get this pace? Last I saw you, you were in a hut in the woods."  
  
"It was a gift from one of the people who opposed me."  
  
"Right."  
  
Kali pointed at the pond with her finger. The water started to rise. It formed a water demon. It stepped out on to the land and bowed to her.  
  
"Go find the girl who got free and kill her along with the animals," said Kali watching Flash for a reaction. Flash tried standing up and getting free but the plants just drained out more of her energy.  
  
"Damn you wench!!!!!!!"  
  
The demon left in search for Autumn.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
"Is it me or does this place look familiar?" asked Autumn looking around as she walked.  
  
"Its just you," said Tenka.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leo and Thunder started to growl as they looked around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Autumn.  
  
Suddenly some hit Leo into the wall. When it formed back Autumn saw the water demon. Leo got up and attacked it. But didn't harm it.  
  
"Ah crap," muttered Autumn.  
  
"Um run?" asked Tenka.  
  
Autumn jumped on to Thunders back, "Giddy up!"  
  
Thunder gave a growl then took off running down the hall after Leo and Tenka on Rakurai's back. Autumn was holding on for life.  
  
"Help how do you turn this thing off?!"  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Kurama was looking out the small window. Hiei was leaning against the wall. Botan was sitting next to the toddler form of Koenma. Kurama sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
"I hope the others are okay," he said.  
  
Hiei nodded. Kurama bowed his head along with everyone else. Suddenly they herd a familiar voice.  
  
"Help how do you turn this thing off?!" Kurama stood up and looked out the window along with everyone else. They saw Autumn coming by on Thunder.  
  
"Autumn!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" said Autumn as she pulled Thunder to a stop.  
  
"How did you get free?"  
  
Autumn was quiet thinking how Todd, Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing.  
  
"Um.Todd, Yusuke and Kuwabaka are keeping the guard busy?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leo gave a growl. Autumn turned around to see the demon coming after them.  
  
"Um I'll be right back," said Autumn as Thunder broke into a run.  
  
The demon chased them down the hall when Autumn turned Thunder around. The demon stopped and laughed. Autumn glared at the demon as she pulled out her rubber chicken. A minute later there was a whole bunch of radioactive squirrels behind her.  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled pointing her rubber chicken at the demon and kicked Thunder towards him.  
  
The squirrels ran up to the demon and started attacking him.  
  
Thunder pulled off to the side with Autumn laughing insanely on her back.  
  
"ALL FEAR MY ARMY OF RADIOACTIVE SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
Hiei and the others herd her, he turned to Kurama.  
  
"Radioactive squirrels?" he asked.  
  
Kurama shrugged.  
  
The demon turned and ran away in fear. Autumn got off of Thunder and fell to the ground laughing. Tenka was also laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Todd as him, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to her. There cloths were ripped here and there. Kuwabara had no shirt on.  
  
(Winter: -Hands you a pair of sunglasses- Here to protect your eyes)  
  
Autumn sat up and looked at them.  
  
"I just sent my army of radioactive squirrels on the demon."  
  
The three looked at her like she was insane. But she is so they have a good reason.  
  
"Hey mind getting us out of here?!" shouted Koenma from the cell.  
  
Todd shrugged and opened the door. Botan pointed at them.  
  
"What happened to you three?" she asked.  
  
Todd, Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Autumn who had a halo above her head. It bust into flames and fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
"Crazy over there tricked a guard into the cell and hit him over the head with a bone blaming it on us," said Yusuke, "She got free while we had to deal with the demon."  
  
"How did you get rid of him?" asked Kurama helping up Autumn.  
  
"He kind of ripped Kuwabara's shirt and it fell of," said Todd, "I think it blinded him."  
  
Everyone started to laugh while Kuwabara was yelling at him or her.  
  
"ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!! I THINK I HAVE A DAMN GOOD BODY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Autumn hit him over the head with her rubber chicken, "Kuwabara no."  
  
"Well we better go find Flash," said Todd, "Any idea where she is?"  
  
"I think so there's just the matter of finding her," said Autumn.  
  
"Maybe that demon will lead us to her," said Hiei.  
  
The others nodded and started going to way the water demon ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: Radioactive squirrels? Winter: Yeah it's always been a line or something with Dream.  
  
Kurama: That's Dream all right.  
  
Hiei: Kurama out of all your fan girls.why did you pick an insane one?  
  
Kurama: Um I'll get back to you on that.  
  
Wisdom: So how many chapters do you think are left?  
  
Winter: Maybe about five?  
  
Wisdom: Okay.  
  
Winter: Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I know I know.REVIEW OF ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter: And may the sporks be with you!  
  
Kurama: May the sporks be with you?  
  
Winter: Ask Dream.  
  
-Credits start going- 


	25. Kali Gets Away

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Lioness!"  
  
Kurama: -Looks at Twitchy on his shoulder- I don't like this.  
  
Wisdom: Why is there a radioactive squirrel on your head?  
  
Hiei: Why can you talk?  
  
Wisdom: Because I can?  
  
Hiei: Right. So to answer your question about Kurama is because a radioactive squirrel can be on his shoulder.  
  
Wisdom: Ah ha.  
  
Winter: I want to thank everyone for the reviews!!!!! -Spins around in computer chair-  
  
Wisdom: Yeah now you are on the favorites list of 8 people!  
  
Winter: I feel so loved!  
  
Hiei: Wow 8 people that's so much.  
  
Winter: -Throws Kurama's shoe at Hiei- Shut up and do the Disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: What is it with you and my shoe?  
  
Hiei: How can I when you told me to shut up?  
  
Winter: -Takes out metal pipe-  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn, Phantom Harmony, Todd, Capoon, Tenka or Freckles.  
  
Winter: On with the story!!!!!! -Roles chair over to computer-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The water demon came "running" into the courtyard horrified. Kali turned around and gave the demon a puzzled look.  
  
"Well what happened? Did you kill them?" she pressed.  
  
"The horror the HORROR!!!!!!!!!" answered the demon.  
  
"The horror of what?" asked Kali.  
  
"Radioactive squirrels!" answered the demon.  
  
(-Bum Bum, Bum music plays-)  
  
Flash burst out laughing so hard she could barley breath. Kali's face came red with anger.  
  
"RADIOACTIVE SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A DEMON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Flash just started laughing even harder. Kali glared back at Flash. She waved her had over the demon killing it. Flash was looking at the alter for she saw something glisten in the light.  
  
'Could it be?' she thought to herself.  
  
She was watching what ever it was starting to move. Kali turned her attention back to the alter. She then glared at Flash.  
  
"I guess I better hurry this up," she said pointing at Flash.  
  
The plants moved around her as the chains came off. The plants carried her over to Kali and the alter. If the plants weren't holding Flash up she would be standing on her feet. Flash glared at Kali as the plants moved around her causing many cuts for it had thorns.  
  
"I can feel Lioness's energy grow weak," said Kali with a smile, "You can barley keep your head up."  
  
This was true for Flash's head was bowing. Flash looked at the alter and saw a golden colored stone with many symbols on each side.  
  
'My Thunder stone!' thought Lioness, 'Listen to me.you must get that-'  
  
Flash stared at the stone as Kali went on and on about pointless things on how she was going to kill Flash and all that.  
  
'I just need the right moment." thought Flash.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Everyone was now running. Hiei was in the lead since he ran the fastest. He slid to a short stop making everyone fall almost on top of one another.  
  
"Hiei! You could on told us!" hissed Todd as he got up off of Yusuke's leg.  
  
"Hn," replied Hiei as he looked at a door.  
  
Autumn looked around with shifty eyes, "Something's wrong."  
  
"Do you think it's coming from behind that door?" asked Tenka.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Kurama before him and Hiei kicked open the door.  
  
Kali turned to see who it was.  
  
"Now!" shouted Flash holding out her hand.  
  
The stone flew right into her hand. It started to glow. The glow soon went up Flash's arm, then to her whole body. Everyone stopped and watched. When the glow was gone instead of Flash there was Lioness flapping her wings to stay in the air with the plants on the ground motionless.  
  
"You haven't won yet!!!!!" yelled Kali with a wave of her hand hundreds upon hundreds of demons came out of the ground. The surrounded everyone. Autumn jumped back on Thunders back and pointed at the demons.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as hundreds and hundreds of radioactive squirrels attacked the demons.  
  
"The Calvary has arrived!!!!!" said Todd.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hey if you can't beat her join her."  
  
The battle has now started, Kurama was using his rose whip, Hiei his Katana, Kuwabara his Spirit sword and fist, and Yusuke was doing old street fighting along with Todd. Lioness grabbed the feather Harmony gave her and threw it to Autumn.  
  
"Fox girl!" yelled Lioness as she threw the feather to Autumn.  
  
Autumn caught it and used her energy to turn it into a sword then jumped off of Thunders back. Tenka was using his ice attacks while the lions there lightning. As Lioness was fighting off demons with her sword she spotted Kali trying to get away on a Hippogriff (combine features of horses and giant eagles).  
  
"Leo!!!!" called Lioness as she started running to where Kali was taking up in the air.  
  
Leo came running and caught up to Lioness. She jumped on to his back (remember he is a little bigger then a normal lion). She held onto his fur with one hand and her sword in the other as Leo took up in the air following Kali.  
  
"Flash!!!!!!" yelled Autumn as she pushed a dead demon off her sword with her foot.  
  
Once everyone finished killing the demons on the ground Lioness landed on the ground with Leo a step behind her. Everyone ran up to her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Autumn.  
  
"She got away," answered Lioness doing a little twirl with her sword then sheathed it.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Todd.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Lioness walking over to the alter.  
  
"That you didn't get to kill her," he answered.  
  
Lioness gave a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Todd.  
  
"Kali and I were never enemies," answered Lioness turning back around with her shield and the crystal in hand.  
  
"Well if you too were friends I'd hate to see what you do with your enemies," said Todd.  
  
"We weren't friends," said Lioness.  
  
"Then what were you?" pressed Todd.  
  
"Two souls lost in a deal," said Lioness giving the crystal back to Autumn who put it in her backpack.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later," muttered Autumn as they walked out of the castle.  
  
When they walked out of the castle gate they saw a dessert in front of them.  
  
"Any idea where we are?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Autumn turned back into Harmony and Todd Capoon.  
  
"We're at the Forsaken Dessert," answered Capoon shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Then it would be wise not to walk on its sand," said Harmony.  
  
"Then how are we going to get across it?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You guys can ride on Leo and Thunder," said Lioness.  
  
"What about you?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I can fly baka," said Lioness levitating off the ground for a bit.  
  
After a couple of minutes Kurama, Harmony and Hiei got on Leo's back. While Capoon, Yusuke and Kuwabara got on Thunders back. Tenka was already on Rakurai's back. They took up in the air and started heading west to the fox village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winter: That took me longer to write then I thought.  
  
Hiei: It's only five pages!  
  
Winter: Shhhhh baka! Your not supposed to tell the readers how many pages there are!!! Have you learned nothing?!  
  
Wisdom: Yeah Hiei shame, shame.  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Kurama: -Inches away from Twitchy- Um guys this radioactive squirrel is starting to scare me.  
  
Twitchy: -Moves closer to Kurama-  
  
Hiei: Hey Kurama I think you have a new fan.  
  
Twitchy: Squeak squeakers squeaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk squeakily squeak, squeak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (You're just jealous because more people like him!!!!!!!) (I dunno know if that's true but.yeah)  
  
Winter: Twitchy that's not nice to say.maybe to Kuwabaka but not to Hiei even though he is mean sometimes.  
  
Twitchy: Squeak (sorry).  
  
Winter: Your forgiven.  
  
Kurama/Hiei/Wisdom: 0.o  
  
Hiei: You understand him?  
  
Winter: Hia!  
  
Kurama: Hiei I think you should just rap it up.  
  
Wisdom: Yeah.  
  
Hiei: -Nods- REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter/Twitchy: Squeak And may squeakily the sporks squeaks be with squeak you!!!!  
  
-Credits start going- 


	26. Giant Worms

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Lioness!"  
  
Wisdom: Winter thinks that this is the second to last chapter!!!!! T_T  
  
Hiei: That means.  
  
Kurama: We will be free soon!!!!!  
  
Twitchy: -Hits Kurama over the head with a stick- Squeak! (Bad)  
  
Winter: I'm not really sure if this is the second to last because they have to make it over the dessert, to Kira and heal her then go back to Ningenkai.  
  
Kurama: So what? Like four more chapters?  
  
Winter: Maybe three.who knows!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: No one knows what goes on in your mind.  
  
Winter: Actually yes some people do!  
  
Wisdom: Who?  
  
Winter: The voices inside my head!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Hiei: Well that's no surprise.  
  
Wisdom/Kurama: -Nods-  
  
Winter: Hiei do the Disclaimer. -wheels chair over to the computer-  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Capoon, Todd, Autumn, Phantom Harmony, Tenka, and Freckles and for future chapters Kira.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How much longer?" complained Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe another day," said Lioness as she flew in between Leo and Thunder.  
  
"Another day!" shouted Yusuke, "Can't we stop and take a break?"  
  
"No. Not unless you want to get eaten by sand worms."  
  
"Sand worms?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not small ones like in Ningenkai," said Harmony.  
  
"Giant ones that will swallow you whole," said Capoon.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the ground about 50 feet below him, he shivered and looked back up.  
  
"I hate Makai," he muttered.  
  
"That is because you only know the bad sides of it," said Lioness with a grin.  
  
Lioness had her Thunder stone on a thong (kind of like a rope) tied around her neck. It glowed slightly.  
  
"Hey what's that thing?" asked Kuwabara pointing down ahead of them.  
  
Everyone followed his gazed to below them. It was a mix of green and blue.  
  
"It looks like a small oasis," said Harmony.  
  
"Can we go take a look?" asked Yusuke with his hands together like he was praying.  
  
Everyone looked at Lioness with puppy eyes. She tried to ignore them but it didn't work.  
  
"Gah! Fine!"  
  
"Wahoo!!!" said Yusuke as he stirred Thunder down to the oasis.  
  
Leo and Rakurai followed. Lioness "stood" up straight in the air watching them. Jouka was flying next to her.  
  
"I dunno know about this Jouka.what do you think?"  
  
Jouka gave a chirp as in I dunno then dived to the others. Lioness sighed as she glided down to the ground landing on her feet.  
  
Lioness saw Capoon and the lions sitting in the shade, Harmony using her hands as a cup to drink the water, Tenka and Kurama were doing the same. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking off there shoes. Hiei was perched in a tree. Lioness walked over to Harmony.  
  
"Do you think its safe to drink?" Tenka asked.  
  
At that moment Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped into the water.  
  
"Not anymore," smirked Lioness then walked away.  
  
Everyone was off doing his or her own little thing. Harmony had her feet in the water sitting under a close tree with Kurama. Capoon was still in the shade leaning against a tree and the lions were taking a drink from the water. Lioness was looking around from where she stood near the tree were Capoon was.  
  
"This place looks familiar," she said.  
  
"How so?" asked Capoon opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
"I'm not sure.it just does."  
  
"Well you are a powerful demon Lioness maybe you came across this in one of you journeys."  
  
Lioness shrugged and flew over to under the tree sitting in Indian style in the air.  
  
Everyone was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting each over in the water.  
  
"Bitch fight!!!!!!" shouted Lioness.  
  
Capoon, Harmony, Kurama and Tenka started to laugh. Hiei smirked.  
  
The wind started to blow and Lioness hair got in her face as she looked out towards the dessert. She got to her feet with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Capoon looked up at her. Hiei jumped out of the tree with his hand close to his Katana.  
  
"There's been a change in the wind," muttered Lioness as she drew her sword.  
  
Harmony was now standing with her sword out. Kurama was next to her holding his rose.  
  
"Something is coming and its moving fast," said Capoon as he stood up and drew his Katana.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and stood still in the water looking around with shifty eyes. Leo and Thunder began to growl as they walked over to Tenka and Rakurai.  
  
"It's coming from straight ahead," said Hiei drawing his Katana.  
  
At that moment a giant worm came shooting out of the ground attempting to get Hiei, Lioness and Capoon. Lioness took to the air as Capoon and Hiei jumped away. Kurama summoned his whip then him and Harmony charged at the worm. Kuwabara called for his Spirit sword and join the foray.  
  
The battle went on for quiet some minutes. Finally Yusuke summoned his Spirit gun while Lioness her Black Bolt. At the same time the powers went off frying and I mean frying the worm demon into dust.  
  
Lioness looked at her hand from which the Black Bolt came from and grinned. As landed on her feet.  
  
"Feel good to have your powers back?" asked Harmony calling her sword back into a feather.  
  
"Yes it does," said Lioness doing a twirl with her sword then sheathed it.  
  
Capoon started to get his gear back on after he sheathed his sword.  
  
"We better get going.where there is one there is more," he said.  
  
Everyone nodded and got back on to Leo and Thunder. Tenka got on Rakurai and Lioness was waiting for them in the air.  
  
"If we hurry we might be able to get to the village during the night," said Lioness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winter: I know that this chapter was on the short side but I just wanted to stick in something before they make it to the village.  
  
Wisdom: So two more chapters you think?  
  
Winter: Shirimasen (I don't know) so stop asking me.  
  
Wisdom: Okay, okay.  
  
Winter: Hiei rap it up!  
  
Hiei: Can't Kurama?  
  
Kurama/Winter: No.  
  
Hiei: Kuso (damn) REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!  
  
Winter: Midterms are evil EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL!!!!! -Hisses at books-  
  
-Credits start going- 


	27. Kira

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Lioness!"  
  
Wisdom: I can't believe that you might actually finish this fanfic 0.0  
  
Winter: -Hits Wisdom over the head with a metal pipe- Quiet baka!  
  
Kurama: Guys this thing is really starting to scare me. -Moves away from Twitchy-  
  
Twitchy: -Moves closer to Kurama-  
  
Hiei: I think you have a stalker Kurama.  
  
Kurama: -_- Hiei shut up.  
  
Winter: No.Hiei do the Disclaimer then shut up. -Wheels chair over to the computer-  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Tenka a.k.a Freckles and Kira.  
  
Wisdom: Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Tenka a.k.a Freckles belong to Dreamchasereternity. And Kira belongs to a friend from off the website.  
  
Kurama: Dream I would like to have my shoe back so when Winter throws it at Hiei I'll have one shoe.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark gloomy night, the darkest like no other. The villagers could sense that the keeper of souls was waiting for her to pass. They're in the shadows the keeper sat and waited with its minions. The dead silence of the night made the guards uneasy and the foxes edgy.  
  
Sad times this village is going through. With the chief's daughter taking ill after her journey that they prayed for her not to go on. As a guard passed a couple of bushes with two of his foxes. The bushes moved making him jump a little holding out his spear in front of him. The foxes were at his feet ready to attack what ever it was.  
  
"Who.who's the.there?" stammered the guard.  
  
A female Kitsune demon stood up from behind the bushes with a fox at her heel. She silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her ears were moving to the sounds of the night. She had a scar running across her face from the top of her right eye, past her nose to her cheek. She wore colors of the night the same as her fox. Her tail moved with the wind behind her. In her hair was a back feather. On her shoulder rested a small bag.  
  
"Jada must you do that?" he asked annoyed pulling back his spear.  
  
"Yes. Yes I must," she smirked.  
  
The guard rolled his eyes and went on his way. Jada and her fox followed him.  
  
"Why are you so tense?" she asked him.  
  
"Everyone has been tense your just never around to see it," he answered.  
  
Jada shrugged as she kept walking next to him. When they got up to a hut she gave a small wave and walked into the hut with her fox behind her.  
  
To guards standing by the door way bowed their head as she walked by into the hut. In the hut was a bed, which laid a young female Kitsune. Sitting in two chairs was a male Kitsune and a Kitsune cube. He watched his mother with worried eyes. Jada bowed to the male and he nodded.  
  
After he nodded Jada turned her attention to the Kitsune in the bed.  
  
"Have you herd from Lioness?" asked Jada checking if she had a fever.  
  
"Lie (no)," replied the male.  
  
The female Kitsune in the bed was half demon and half human, she had red hair and fur. Jada took an herb out of her bag crushed it and tried helping the Kitsune eat it.  
  
"There isn't much more I can do," said Jada.  
  
The two male Kitsunes looked at her. She didn't turn to them she stood there and looked at Kira.  
  
"Everything now depends on Lioness."  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
"Lioness c'mon!!!!!!" shouted Capoon as him and the others watched Lioness wipe a little bit of blood from her lip as she watched a demon that attacked them, "We don't have time for this!"  
  
"Shut up and stay out of this!" shouted Lioness back at Capoon. She turned to the demon, "No one insults anything I stand for and gets away with it."  
  
"Lioness!!!!! Arg!!!!!!!!" said Capoon crossing his arms annoyed.  
  
"You might as well save your breath," said Harmony as she sat down in the grass next to Capoon who was sitting down as well, "Lioness is more stubborn then a jackass."  
  
"I herd that fox girl!!!!!!!" shouted Lioness charging at the demon.  
  
Capoon gave a big sigh making his breath show. They made it out of the dessert and into a field, which they have to cross and then they will be at the village. There's just a matter of Lioness not being stubborn.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Kuwabara watching Lioness and the demo fight.  
  
"As soon as she realizes to use her powers and not her sword," answered Harmony.  
  
Lioness glided back a couple of feet from the demon then sheathed her sword. The demon started to laugh.  
  
"Now we're getting some where," muttered Hiei.  
  
Lioness held out her hand using the other one to support her wrist. She grinned.  
  
"I guess word doesn't travel fast now a days," she said.  
  
"Just shoot already!!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Well newsflash.Lioness got her powers back!" she smirked.  
  
The demon watched her to see if she was bluffing.  
  
"Magic Missile!!!!!!!" shouted Lioness as small magic bolts came shooting out of her hand (kind of like Yusuke's shot gun but she doesn't make her hand look like a gun).  
  
It hit the demon and he fell. Lioness stood still for a moment to see if he was done. When the demon didn't move she stood up straight and walked back to the others.  
  
"It took you that long for you to remember to use your powers?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Well I haven't had my powers for over 900 years so you tend to forget these things," said Lioness rubbing the back of her head. ^_^;;  
  
Everyone's sweat dropped.  
  
"Can we go and save Kira now?" asked Harmony standing up.  
  
"Yeah lets go," said Lioness.  
  
Everyone broke into a run down the hill towards the village.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two guards were standing watch at the entrance of the village with two foxes. As shadows got closer to them they held out there spears. The foxes got up on all fours.  
  
"Who's there?" asked the first guard.  
  
"It's all right call back you spears," said Lioness as her and the others stepped into the light.  
  
The foxes gave a small yelp in happiness and ran up to her and Harmony. Harmony kneeled down and started to pet them while they licked her face.  
  
Leo and Thunder were at her feet. Tenka was still on Rakurai's back.  
  
"Lioness you returned," said the second guard as him and his comrade called back their spears.  
  
"Yes, I would stay and chat but Kira falls ill," said Lioness she led everyone to the hut.  
  
When they walked into the hut Jada turned around and smiled. She waked up to Harmony and Lioness.  
  
"It is good to see you both," she said.  
  
"It is good to see you too," said Harmony.  
  
"Did you bring the crystal?" asked Jada.  
  
Lioness nodded and led everyone to the bedside.  
  
"Wow, who's that?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"That's Kira," answered Lioness looking down at her friend.  
  
Harmony put the bag down and put her hand on Kira's head to see how she was doing.  
  
"She has a fever."  
  
Yusuke picked the crystal out of the bag. Kuwabara tried to take it from him. They started fighting over it.  
  
"I want to save her life Urameshi!" said Kuwabara trying to pull the crystal from him.  
  
"Kuwabara let go!!!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
"Both of you stop it!!!!" hissed Lioness.  
  
The boys kept fighting over it. Soon Kuwabara dropped it and it broke when it hit the ground. Everyone looked down at it then glared back up at the ningens.  
  
"Look what you did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Lioness.  
  
"We're sorry," said Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"No wait," said Jada kneeling down next to the pieces, "I think you did it."  
  
"Yeah they did it all right! Now Kira is going to die," said Harmony glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"No Phantom," said Jada standing up.  
  
Everyone turned to watch her. Jada waved her hands and started muttering words in a strange language. Soon a vapor came from the pieces and into the air. Jada pointed at Kira and the vapor went flying into her mouth.  
  
Everyone stood still holding his or her breath watching Kira. A minute later Kira slowly opened her eyes. The baby Kitsune jumped onto the bed giving her a hug.  
  
"Oka!!!!! (Mother if that's how you spell it)" he said.  
  
Kira hugged the little boy as she sat up. She looked around the room.  
  
"Hello Phantom, Lioness, Jada, Tenka," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Kira," said Lioness who was actually smiling.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked the male Kitsune.  
  
"A little tired but I'm fine," answered Kira looking at everyone, "And who might you be?"  
  
"This is Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Kurama, Hiei, and Capoon," said Harmony pointing to everyone when she said their name.  
  
"Its Kuwabara," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Kira.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winter: I'll end it here so the lest chapter isn't short.  
  
Wisdom: Good idea!  
  
Hiei: One more chapter then I'm free! Free free!  
  
Kurama: Freedom!!!!!!!  
  
Twitchy: -Hits Kurama over the head with a stick-  
  
Winter: Well that's all the time we have for today so Hiei rap it up! -Throws Kurama's shoe at him-  
  
Kurama: Goddamn it stop throwing my shoes!!!!  
  
Hiei: REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Credits start going- 


	28. All Stories Come to an End

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Lioness!"  
  
Hiei: Don't you mean the last?  
  
Winter: Yeah.  
  
Wisdom: T_T It's over after this chapter it's gone!!!  
  
Winter: Yeah but then I get to start my next fanfic that Dream is going to help me with.  
  
Kurama: That can't be good.  
  
Hiei: I agree.  
  
Winter: -Hits them over the head with her metal pipe- Hiei do the Disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: Owie.  
  
Hiei: -Rubbing head- Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd, Capoon, Phantom Harmony, Autumn, Tenka, Freckles and Kira.  
  
Wisdom: It's amazing that you are going to finish this one.  
  
Winter: -_- Shut up. -Wheels chair over to the computer-  
  
Kurama: Can I have something for my head?  
  
Winter: Here! -Puts a hat on Kurama's head-  
  
Hiei: You did say something Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Shut up. -Takes off the hat-  
  
Wisdom: -Takes hat- Now I can sell this on E-bay! Hey Hiei give me your shirt I want to sell that too.  
  
Hiei: What!? Fuck no!  
  
Wisdom: Poop.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week has passed and since they left the village for the portal. By mid afternoon the portal came into site. Kira and Jada were with the group.  
  
"Won't you stay here?" asked Kira.  
  
"Why would anyone want to live in Ningenkai anyway?" asked Jada.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well of course you do! You're a ningen!" said Jada.  
  
Sparks were flying from Yusuke to Jada. You could tell that they don't get along.  
  
Suddenly Botan and Koenma appeared. Harmony and Lioness glared at them.  
  
"I'm not here to start anything!" said Koenma.  
  
"Then why are you here?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Just to wish you all well until the next time I see you," he answered.  
  
"Yeah right!" said Lioness.  
  
"Um Kira can I have a word with you?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Sure Koenma sama," said Kira.  
  
"Kira how would you like to become a Spirit detective?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Lioness and Harmony running up to Kira and covering her mouth.  
  
"Npfh?"  
  
"Lioness!! Phantom!! Let her speak for herself!" said Koenma.  
  
Kira got free, "Sorry Koenma sama but I can't I have a kit at home and a village to tend to."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Lioness and Harmony let out a BIG sigh of relief.  
  
"I'd hate to break the party," said Yusuke.  
  
"But we need to go," finished Kuwabara.  
  
Kira turned back to Lioness and Phantom, "Please stay."  
  
Lioness and Harmony exchanged glances.  
  
"Kira as much as we would like too." said Harmony.  
  
"But that part of our life is over now," finished Lioness.  
  
"I understand." said Kira looking at the ground.  
  
"We'll come back to visit whenever we can," said Harmony.  
  
Kira looked back up at them, "Okay!"  
  
Lioness kneeled down, Leo, Thunder and Rakurai looked up at her.  
  
"I'll see you three soon," she said petting them on the head.  
  
They licked her cheek. She stood up.  
  
"See ya around kit," said Harmony giving Kira a hug.  
  
"Can you stop calling me that?" asked Kira.  
  
"Hmm.Nope!"  
  
Lioness gave Kira a hug good bye, flipped off Koenma and said good-bye to Jada. Since the others already went through the portal Harmony and Lioness went in it together.  
  
"Do you think we will ever see them again?" asked Kira.  
  
"The winds may soon tell," said Jada, "Come on it's a long walk home."  
  
Kira nodded and started walking out of the forest with Jada and her fox beside her. Leo, Thunder and Rakurai were walking in front of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Flash stepped out of the portal to see Autumn placing Freckles in her backpack. The guys just standing around and waiting for her. Autumn put her bag on her back.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked. Flash turned around waving her hand over the portal making it disappear.  
  
"Don't worry you will see her again," said Todd.  
  
Flash nodded, "So you going to be hanging out with us now?"  
  
"I guess since my job is done," he answered.  
  
Flash nodded.  
  
A moment passed without them saying a word. There was a loud grumble.  
  
"I'm hungry," complained Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah me too," said Yusuke.  
  
"Me three," added Todd.  
  
"TO THE BURGER PALACE!" said Yusuke pointing his finger towards the park then started walking off with Kuwabara at his side.  
  
"NO!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO A PLACE WHERE I CAN GET SOME GREENS!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn running after them.  
  
Kurama and Hiei started walking after her with Todd behind them, he stopped and turned around.  
  
"You coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Flash running up to him.  
  
As Flash and Todd were running after the group. Flash looked up at the sky holding her Thunder Stone in one had.  
  
'Two lost souls.lost in a forsaken bet,' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winter: The end.  
  
Wisdom: That was great.  
  
Winter: But it isn't over yet.  
  
Hiei: It isn't?  
  
Winter: Nope!  
  
Kurama: What's left then?  
  
Winter: Here's a sneak preview of my next fanfic called "A Walk In Each other's Shoes!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hiei woke up and was now walking into the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and opened his eyes. When he saw what was in the mirror his eyes shot open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Flash and Todd came running in; when they saw Hiei they burst out laughing.  
  
"Hiei.Halloween all ready passed," said Flash gasping for breath.  
  
Hiei was pulling at his face.  
  
"IT WON'T COME OFF!!!!!!!!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!"  
  
"Here maybe this will help," said Todd putting a paper bag over Hiei's head.  
  
"Oh this will work. Now tell me.HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE?" shouted Hiei.  
  
Todd took out his pocketknife and made to holes in the bag so Hiei could see.  
  
"I have to get Autumn and the others over here," said Flash running out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
"I thought Autumn wasn't coming until next week," said Todd.  
  
"No she came in last night," answered Hiei.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hiei: -Points at Winter- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???  
  
Kurama: Yeah what happened to him?  
  
Winter: I can't tell you, you will have to read my next fanfic.  
  
Wisdom: Oh you're evil.  
  
Winter: I know isn't it great?  
  
Hiei: No she's crazy!  
  
Winter: I know isn't it great?  
  
Kurama/Hiei: NO!  
  
Wisdom: Err Hiei I think you should rap it up.  
  
Hiei: THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!! -Waves like a maniac-  
  
-Credits start going- 


	29. Stats

Title: Lioness  
  
Author: Winter –iel -o burzum  
  
Day started: 12-10-03  
  
Day finished/Last updated: 1-28-04  
  
Amount of computer memory used: No idea but prolly a lot  
  
Number of times shouted at for sitting on the computer for ages: Lost count at 700  
  
Number of chapters: 28  
  
Number of characters (with spaces): 241, 069  
  
Number of characters (no spaces): 195, 425  
  
Number of reviews: 34 and counting  
  
Number of words: 42,476  
  
Number of pages in a Microsoft Word: 86  
  
Number of lines: 6,534 


End file.
